La vida es bella
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: cuando Alice se muda a L.A. la vida te todo el mundo da un giro de 360 incluyendo al amor de su vida: Jasper. AXJ todos humanos
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Dicen que cuando la vida te da limones hay que hacer limonada ¿y si te da manzanas? Y ¡tú quieres hacer jugo de uva! – perderías la vida en el intento de hacer jugo de uva…

Nadie sabe que deparara en el futuro, yo simplemente no quería saberlo. Tenerlo todo en la vida comparado con el amor no es nada. Y aunque dicen que todo es nada, nada no es gran cosa.


	2. Chapter 1 : Mi vida

CAPITULO 1: MI VIDA.

Para algunas personas el nacer de sus hijos es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Y más si antes no podían tener hijos y habían tenido que adoptar.

Pues eso les paso a mis padres. Antes de mi nacimiento, claramente, ellos habían adoptado a mi hermano Edward cuando tenía dos años. Ahora tiene dieciocho, al igual que mi medio hermano Emmett. Mi padre estuvo casado con Melanie madre de Emmett. Cuando Emmett tenía un año mi padre y Melanie se divorciaron, cuando Emmett tenía cinco años su madre murió en un accidente aéreo y mis hermanos se fueron a vivir con los abuelos de Emm, Helen y John los recibieron muy bien por lo tanto allí se quedaron. Los abuelos de Emm viven en Colorado, pero mis hermanos hace unos años se fueron a Los Ángeles, California. Mi hermano Edward se fue a vivir con Emi y sus abuelos porque dijeron que sería una gran compañía, además de que descubrieron que eran primos, por lo que a Edward le apetecía conocer a su verdadera familia. Mientras tanto mis padres y yo vivíamos con los abuelos, Isabel y Felipe en Inglaterra. Mi papa tiene un hermano, el tío Charles Cullen de Gales y este tiene dos hijos William y Harry.

Después esta la familia de mi madre, la abuela Sibyl que es actriz, el abuelo Kelly que es director de escena. Y después de su boda tuvieron a su primer hijo el tío Evertt después tuvieron al tío Ben después a mi mama, después al tío That y por último a la tía Amy. Mama el tío Evertt y el tío Ben son actores y el tío That es un contador, mi tío favorito y es una persona de distintos gustos sexuales pero es nunca le ha afectado y todos lo queremos y respetamos mucho y la tía Amy es profesora de el nivel básico.

La familia de mi medre es tan unida y la de mi padre es todo lo contrario.

Los Stone son la familia de mi madre y los Cullen de Gales son la familia de mi padre. Mi madre se llama Esme y mi padre se llama Carlisle, ambos se aman y no hay que leer mentes para saberlo simplemente el amor se les sale por los poros. Algún día me gustaría tener una relación como la de ellos, aunque ahora lo veo difícil, he terminado con mi novio hace algunas semanas. Mis padres decidieron que nos iríamos a vivir con mis hermanos a L.A.

Por mis padres no habría mucho problema porque mi madre podría ejercer su carrera de actriz y mi padre de médico cirujano, tenemos una casa en Bel-Air así que "todo está listo" bueno eso fue lo que dijo mi madre cuando me dieron la noticia. En parte me alegra porque es bueno un cambio, pero por el otro lado, dejar mi país, a mis amigas, a mi novio, a mis primos, o sea a todo lo que conozco. Dice mi mama que es una gran oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, conocer nueva gente, hacer nuevas amigas, para encontrar un nuevo novio, visitar mas seguido a los abuelos que viven en Massachusetts, lo que yo digo es todo lo contrario pero hasta el momento ellos me mantienen así que tengo que acatar sus reglas así me guste o no.

Ahora estamos en un avión rumbo a mi miseria.

-Hija para ya – dijo mi madre al ver que fruncía el seño – sabes que esto quieras o no te beneficiara

-si mama ya me los dijiste como unas viene veces –en todo el transcurso esa ha sido su escusa.

-No exageres – allí va de nuevo "la charla" la de todos los día desde que me dieron la noticia.

-Sabes que ya me canse de esto – y me fui a otro asiento. Después me puse a pensar ¿Cómo serán las chavas y chavos del nuevo colegio? ¿Cómo será la casa? ¿Cómo serán mis hermanos conmigo después de tanto tiempo? Y con estas preguntas me quede dormida.


	3. Chapter 2: Gritos, gritos y mas gritos

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

_**lamento no haber puesto esto en los capitulos anteriores es que no sabia como hacerlo haha me disculpo, ero soy nueva asi que espero que les gute mi historia (que esta medio fumada). Se que los anteriores capitulos son demaciado pequeños pero intentare hacerlos mas extensos. Muy bien espero que les guste...**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2: GRITOS, GRITOS Y MAS GRITOS.<p>

-Ally despierta – dijo mi papa zarandeándome un poco – tienes que ponerte el cinturón por el aterrizaje

Hice lo que me dijo, aunque era muy necesario ponerse el cinturón, yo podía hacerlo y no hacerlo ya que mi papa es el dueño del avión, pero por seguridad y eso hice lo que se me pidió.

Después del aterrizaje bajamos del avión pero unos locos paparazzi se pusieron a toarnos fotos por ser parte de la "familia real" y todas esas cosas y también gracias a que mi madre es un famosa actriz así que toman fotos en todas partes, no recuerdo ningún día que al salir a algún lado no nos hayan perseguido hasta el cansancio.

El gerente nos guio por la salida de emergencia donde mi padre le dio las gracias y el pobre hombre casi se va de espaldas, eso fue gracioso pero cuando mi madre vio mis intenciones me reprendió con la mirada.

Al salir el chofer ya estaba esperando nuestra salida, el viejo Patrick, el pobre hombre ahora viejo y decrepito que hace bastantes años había servido a: la casa blanca, al palacio de Buckingham, a bancos de alcurnia y demás lugares muy importantes.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando a la "mansión", o así le dice Emmett. Pero en lugar de dar vuelta a la izquierda a lo que es Bel-Air y Beverly Hills dimos vuelta a la derecha: Malibú… eso solo puede significar algo.

-¿La casa está junto a la playa? – Pregunte, estoy MUY emocionada, pero claro no lo quería mostrar, porque se suponía que yo no quería vivir aquí - ¿no dijeron que está en Bell-Air?

-Si querida pero ya sabes a Edward le gusta mucho la playa así que decidimos que sería bueno para todos – explico mi madre diciendo muy melancólica el nombre de su "hijo" prodigio.

-¿Es que no te gusta la idea? – pregunto mi padre

- Lo que vale es la casa – dije de modo muy egoísta y presumido.

Patrick abrió los ojos como platos, creo que no se esperaba que yo le contestara así a mis padres ya que yo nunca había sido irrespetuosa con nadie, pero claro cuando era pequeña era muy diferente, ahora me han quitado la mitad de mi vida, la verdad si me dolió ver derramar a mi madre una lagrima de su ojo derecho que paso por su mejilla y me padre se la quito con el dorso de su mano, sé que mi actitud no estuvo bien pero la verdad nunca se me había negado nada, y ahora que lo hacen no me agrada nada.

Al llegar vi la casa ES INCREIBLE, así que al bajar del auto me puse a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción

-Qué bueno que te gusto querida – me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, lástima que la felicidad no le llego a los ojos.

La tristeza también me inundo a mí, eso pasa siempre si mi mama está feliz yo lo estoy, si mi mama está cansada yo me siento igual aun sin verla y lo peor es que cuando la veo me siento aun peor. Es como si mi mama y yo estuviéramos conectadas y pudiéramos saber lo que la otra siente.

Las dos como en efecto de imán nos miramos y corrimos a abrazarnos ante la mirada atónita de Patrick y mi padre.

-Perdón - susurre al oído de mi madre acariciando su cabello

-tú también perdóname – dijo mi madre haciendo lo mismo que yo solo que en mi cabello.

-Bueno ya esta bueno que mis dos hermosas mujeres se la pasen llorando – dijo mi padre mientras nos abrazaba también – se supone que venimos a hacer una nueva vida llena de alegría y ustedes llorando desde el inicio.

Ambas reímos ante el comentario de mi padre.

-Bueno sé que hay algo que te alegrara mucho – dijo mi mama mientras sonreía

-¿Por qué no vez tu habitación? – lo que mi padre quiso decir fue: ¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A VER LA HABTACION MAS GRANDE QUE TIENE LA CASA, O SEA TU ARMARIO?...

-¡GENIAL! – grite y corrí adentro de la casa rumbo a mi habitación.

Cuando entre me quede con la boca abierta formando una perfecta "O" (y no es literal)

Grite desesperada durante al menos 15 minutos. La habitación es hermosa, a lado de la puesta en lo que parecía ser un closet esta un escritorio con libros en un estante colgado lleno de mis libros favoritos claro, en el escritorio esta un estuche de bolígrafos color morado y mi MAC plateada. La pared está pintada de color rosa pastel y la cama es matrimonial con sobrecama color fucsia con círculos verdes, cafés, fucsia y rosa claro. Sobre la cama en la pared hay cuadros cubistas. A lado de la cama hay dos mesas pequeñas de metal color blanco y un cristal transparente como base. Son del mismo motivo que la cama solo que la cama tiene pequeñas flores artificiales color rosa pastel enredadas en los barrotes, en la mesa de lado derecho hay una lámpara pequeña en forma de rosa y de lado izquierdo hay un teléfono, un despertador y una cámara fotográfica todo de color blanco. La cama está en la pared derecha. En la pared de enfrente tomando como punto de referencia la puerta hay un ventanal y detrás de este hay un balcón, las cortinas son color fucsia con súrculos del mismo color que la cama. En la parece de lado izquierdo hay una puerta, una pantalla y otra puerta. Entre en la primera puerta y vi un baño con tina y después entre a la segunda puerta esta ¡MI HERMOS Y GIGANTE ARMARIO! Y como es lógico volví a gritar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>pleace dejen sus reviews son muy importantes - creo que la habitacion de Alice esta muy aniñada pero es perfecta porque ella es la tipica niñita consentida. Bueno espero que el prox. capi este mejor que este ! bye<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3: sorpresas

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Bueno creo que este esta un poco mas largo que los anteriores espero que les guste**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: SORPRESAS<p>

-¿Qué pasa Al? – pregunto mi hermano Ed entrando por la puerta abierta

-Nada es que… - iba a explicarle lo que había pasado pero me sorprendí mucho verlo tan cambiado - ¡Hola!

-Hola Ally – se acerco para abrazarme y como es lógico le regrese el abrazo.

-Hola Boo – dijo mi hermano Emm entrando a mi habitación. Lo de Boo es por la película the monster inc.

-Hola Gatito – dije al verlo y también lo abrase

-Veo que ya se reunieron – dijo mi padre al entrar y vernos abrazados a los tres

Pues es que ya extrañábamos a la pitufa – dijo Emm al mismo tiempo que me volvía a abrazar y por primera vez su molesto apodo no me hizo enfadar supongo porque yo también los extrañaba muchísimo.

-Bueno ya esta – dijo mi padre al ver su reloj de mano – mañana tienen instituto ustedes dos – señalo a mis hermanos – vamos a cenar supongo que Nanny ya termino la cena –Nanny es nuestra ama de llaves/nana/cocinera todos la queremos mucho no se qué haríamos sin ella.

Bajamos a ver si la cena ya estaba hecha y si ya estaba lista.

Nos sentamos a comer y comenzamos a charlar de cosas triviales hasta que papa empezó a preguntar.

-Bueno chicos y ¿Cómo les va en el instituto? – dijo comiendo un pedazo de lomo.

-Bien – respondió Edward restándole importancia.

-¿Bien? – Pregunto Emmett - ¡Es genial! – esta vez fue una afirmación casi gritada

-Emmett no exageres – le dijo Eddie a Emi, como siempre peleando

-Y ¿Por qué es genial Emm? – pregunto mi madre hablando por primera vez en toda la cena

-Pues veras… es que soy el capitán del equipo de Futbol – se explico Emm – los profesores son muy buena onda y los compañeros son muy cool ¿Me explique bien Esme?

-Si te explicaste perfectamente Emmett – dijo mi madre emocionada – ya vez Al te dije que no sería tan malo.

-Mama estamos a mitad del semestre – contrapunte molesta – y o iré al instituto el viernes porque hoy es miércoles, no conozco a nadie a parte de a Emi y Eddie – mis hermanos resoplaron molestos por el diminutivo

-¿No conoces a Jacob? – me pregunto Emm

-¡Sí! – Jacob es un buen amigo de la infancia - ¡El perro!

-Alice – me reprendió mama – no seas grosera hija

-Bien – dije cruzándome de brazos

-¿No conoces a Leah y a Seth? – pregunto Edward

-mmm… - pensé en los nombres – creo que… no

-Son los niños con los que jugábamos y también son los primos de ese chavo Riley – volvió a decir Edward

-Oh cierto los Clearwater ¿Verdad? – pregunte para saber si mi memoria no fallaba

-Si es el

-Bueno ¿A quién más? – pregunto Emmett a Edward

-Creo que nada mas – respondió Ed encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno pero te presentare a mi novia – dijo Emm muy orgulloso

-¡¿Novia! – eso no entendí si fue una afirmación o una pregunta pero la cara de mi madre esta para fotografía - ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto con voz temblorosa y con los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

-Rosalie, Rosalie Hale – dijo Emm con aire soñador

-¿Rosalie Hale? ¿La hija de Frank Hale? El famoso diseñador – pregunte casi gritando

-Si ¿Por qué? – en ese momento sentí como si hubiera bajado de las nueves a mi hermanito

-Por nada es solo que… - al no encontrar una respuesta coherente me la pensé por un rato hasta que pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente - ¿Es bonita?

-Si mucho, mucho, mucho – dijo Emm casi con adoración

-Pareces loco enamorado ¿No Edward? – pregunte pero este al parecer estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos como para responderme asi que después de esperar unos minutos el dijo…

-Y mi novia se llama Bella – comento Edward, a los que mama, papa y yo abrimos los ojos como platos - ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver como lo veíamos (jajá que verdadero pleonasmo)

-¿Tu también? – logro preguntar mi madre. Yo estaba que no me la creía el solitario, ermitaño y gruñón Edward con novia ¿Quién lo diría?

-Si – dijo Ed asintiendo con la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como loco – Su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero le gusta que le digan Bella.

-Es hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan – informo Emm comiendo un poco de puré de patatas

-Bueno chicos yo me retiro mañana tengo que ir a mi nuevo empleo y creo que ya fueron suficientes sorpresas – dijo mi padre levantándose, nos dio un beso en la cabeza a mi madre y a mí y fue a su habitación.

-Creo que yo también me voy tengo examen mañana – esta vez fue Edward el que se despidió de nosotras de la misma manera que lo había hecho papa, solo que al llegar a Emmett que estaba enfrente de mi mama este le paro los labios y le dijo:

-¿Y para mí no hay beso? – yo casi suelto una risotada, cuando iba a visitarlos a Colorado a casa de sus abuelos era muy divertido verlos pelear.

-No es que como ya hay dos mujeres aquí eso se vería muy gay – dijo Edward con cara de asco, y mama y yo no pudimos más así que nos largamos a reír.

Cuando paramos de reír Emm se excuso diciendo que le desearía buenas noches a Rose y se fue, así que quedábamos mama y yo.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de compras? – pregunto mama preparando dos tazas de café, no es que fuera adicta ni nada solo que me hacia uno a mi cuando papa no estaba.

-Estaría bien – respondí muy cansada – gracias por el café mama esta rico pero me quiero ir a dormir

-Si yo también estoy cansada – dijo, nos deseamos buenas noches y subimos cada una a su respetiva habitación.

* * *

><p><em>bien aqui les dejo el capi numero 3 espero que les gustara pleace dejen sus reviews ! okey bye nos leemos besos ! AGM !<em>


	5. Chapter 4: primer dia

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Bueno espero que les guste a si y las palabras que tienen un asterisco (*) tienen su significado en la parte posterior al capitulo (o sea al pie de pagina)**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: PRIMER DIA<p>

El jueves paro rápido y nos la pasamos doblando ropa, acomodando, limpiando y decorando la casa.

Al llegar la cena platicamos de cosas triviales y nos retiramos a dormir.

A las seis en punto sonó el despertador, me levante y me di una dicha. Me puse una falda café que me llega arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos y unos tacos de taco 10 blancos, eso es porque hace mucho calor pero no quiero dejar de lucir bonita, siempre me pongo un maquillaje muy natural porque no me gusta parecer bufón toda maquillada casi de pies a cabeza. Ahora si considero que ya estoy lista así que bajare a tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días – salude entrando en la cocina dando mis típicos saltitos

-Hola Alice – dijo mi papa y yo lo abrace por atrás ya que el está sentado.

-Hola querida – saludo mi madre y me senté a su lado

-Hermanitos- salude y comencé a desayunar

-Hermanita pero que bien te vez – me elogio Emm

-Si Al vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta – coincidió Edward

-Te envidiara todo el mundo – dijo Emm con la boca llena de comida – ya eres todo una mujer.

-Emmett traga primero – reprendió papa – y no digas eso Ally siempre será mi pequeña princesa.

Al terminar el desayuno salimos de la casa rumbo al instituto a bordo de la Jeep de Emm.

El camino al instituto fue largo, o así me pareció mis hermanos hablaban y hablaban como desquiciados y como su charla me pareció de lo más aburrida me coloque los auriculares de mi i-pod y me puse a escuchar música, la canción selecta fue smoke HQ not live de 100 monkeys.*

-Alice – llamo Ed desde el asiento delantero – Tierra llamando a Alice

-Houston tenemos un problema* – dijo Emm y yo para este momento ya le había bajado todo el volumen a la música para escuchar sus tonterías y me pareció divertido gastarles una inofensiva bromita.

-Ya me asusto – dijo Edward después de ver que yo seguía en mi ensoñación fingida – hay que regresarla si no Esme nos matara.

-¿Nos? Eso me suena a manada – dijo Emm lavándose las manos*

De pronto Edward se me lanzo encima gracias a la sugerencia de Emmett

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso están locos? – dije haciéndome la desentendida y suponiendo estar molesta, y ahora que lo pienso si estoy molesta Edward sigue estando encima de mi así que lo quite empujándolo al piso y después me quite los auriculares que seguían en mis oídos.

-duh! Estaba escuchando música Edward – y le dio un golpe al eludido

-ya la vi – dijo Eddie sobándose la parte golpeada por Emm

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijimos verdad? – pregunto Emmett, la verdad no entendí si se había referido a lo que decían mientras yo escuchaba música o todo eso de la Tierra y Houston y todo eso así que decidí dejarlo por la paz y le respondí lo más coherente posible.

-no claro que no

-Oh que bueno – dijo el atolondrado de mi hermanito

Edward me miro raro pero no me dijo nada más.

Al llegar enfrente del instituto Emmett se bajo y ayudo a bajar los tres bolsos* y Edward como buen hermano que es me ayudo a bajar del espectro llamado Jeep perteneciente a Emm.

Le agradecí y después de bajar de la Jeep todas las miradas se posaron en mi como si fuera un juguete nuevo o algo parecido. Yo creí que en un lugar tan grande como L.A. no se daría este tipo de problemas, al parecer me equivoque. Vamos caminando por el aparcamiento y recibí miradas de odio, por las chicas gracias a que mis hermanos son los "populares" de aquí. De lujuria por parte de algunos chicos que parecían dejarme en cueros con la vista. Sonrisas hipócritas de casi todos, también hay un grupo de chavos y chavas bailando algo que más bien parecía sexo pero con ropa, me pareció de lo más vulgar así que me voltee para no tener que ver cochinadas desde mi primer día.

Ahora viene una chica hacia nosotros, una chica rubia con cuerpo de infarto, ojos azules y hecha una fiera.

-Emmett Cullen McCarthy – grito echando humo por las orejas, literalmente hablando claro. - ¿me tengo que venir a enterar que tu hermana llego el miércoles, gracias al periódico?

-Lo ciento Rose es que… - él se intento explicar, pero su novia lo hizo callar.

-Es que, nada – le tapo la boca con un libro lo cual me pareció de lo más gracioso – Hola yo soy Rosalie – saludo y me tendió la mano.

-Hola – salude – mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti – mentí para salvar a mi hermano porque hace apenas dos días me había enterado de que ella existía y que además de todo es su novia.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto un tanto incrédula

-Si no para de hablar de ti – mentí nuevamente, esto me parece muy divertido ya que mentir se me da del asco ya que me rio como si me hubieran dicho el mejor chiste del mundo pero me rio con mucho nerviosismo y me tiemblan las manos, por esta razón oculte las manos detrás de mi espalda y Edward me soplo con un libro.

-¿Hace mucho calor no hermanita? – pregunto el muy imbécil

-Si Eddie gracias – dije rodando los ojos

-Bueno como sea – dijo Rose agarrando mi brazo, la verdad parecía que Ed y ella no se llevaban muy bien que digamos - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-quince

-¿y en qué grado estas?

-En…

-En nuestro grupo porque es una niña genio – dijo Edward interrumpiéndome, ese tonto don "perfecto – súper galán – Edward Masen

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto muy feliz – eso significa que compartiremos clases

-que bien

-Hermanita tienes que ir a recoger el horario ya sabes – dijo Emm entregando mi bolso el que hasta el momento seguía cargando en su hombro.

-Está bien ya voy – cogí el bolso y me dirigí a la oficina…

* * *

><p><em>* cancion de los 100 monkeys... (banda en donde toca Jackson Rathbone) -no lo pude evitar lo lamento!<em>

_*Houston tenemos un problema... (es una popular pero errónea cita de una frase proferida por el astronauta Jack Swigert durante el accidentado viaje del Apolo 13, inmediatemente después de observar una luz de advertencia acompañada de un estallido y se usa en muchas peliculas o en libro es una frase celebre)_

_*Lavarse las manos... (en la biblia es lo que hace poncio pilatos que dicen que se lavo las manos y dejo al pueblo decidir)_

_*Bolsos... (sinonimos: mochila, morral, etc)_

* * *

><p><em>muy bien espero que les gustara este capi a mi en lo personal me gusta mas el proximo es donde se ven por primera vez... bueno los dejo nos leemos bye :)<em>


	6. Chapter 5: Clase de frances

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Bueno espero que les guste, lo que esta en negrito es frances y encontraran el sigificado en la parte de abajo.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5: CLASE DE FRANCES<p>

Fui directo a la oficina a recoger mi horario y todos me seguían viendo raro después se me acerco un chico con un poco de acné en la cara un peinado gracioso y parecía asiático, yo no tengo nada en contra de nadie pero enserio me asusto porque se acerco como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Hola – dijo abrazándome por los hombros en si yo no soy muy alta en realidad mido como metro cincuenta – tú debes ser Alice Cullen

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza

-Yo soy Eric los ojos y oídos de este lugar – dijo el chico muy orgulloso, o simplemente camine más rápido a la oficina, cuando por fin llegue me intercepto una chava un poco de la misma altura que yo solo que en este caso yo llevo unos tacones 10 y eso me hace un poquito más alta.

-Hola ¿tú eres Alice? – Me pregunto muy ansiosa - ¿Eres nieta de la reina Isabel de Inglaterra?

-Si a las dos preguntas

-Y ¿Eres hija de Esme Stone Cullen? - Pregunto nuevamente aun sin dejarme pasar

-Si – respondí con un tono molesto – oye me dejas pasar por favor

-O si claro

Y así la chava se quito y me fui acercando al escritorio de la secretaria una mujer un poco regordeta, con una horrible blusa naranja y una gafas muy graciosas.

-Hola cielo – dijo regalándome una amistosa sonrisa la cual por educación le devolví - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Me parece que tengo que recoger mi horario o algo así – dije restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Eres Alice? – creo que esa pregunta seria pan de todos los días hasta que a todos les quedara claro que ese es mi nombre, yo solo asentí en respuesta de su tediosa pregunta – bueno mira…

La secretaria me dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer y que tenía que pedir firmas a los profesores y que se lo tenía que entregar y bla, bla, bla.

-Está bien adiós – respondí tome todo eso y me fui a mi primera clase.

-¿Cuál es tu primera clase Boo? – pregunto Emm llegando a mi lado.

-ammm… lenguas extranjeras – respondí un poco alegre gracias a que como mi mama tenía que viajar mucho por su trabajo aprendí once idiomas.

-Es esa clase esta Rose – me informo – al menos estarás con alguien buena onda.

-Si bueno creo que mejor me voy a buscar el aula 20 – y así salí en busca del aula de leguas.

Cuando llegue a dicha aula el timbre sonó y la profesora llego el profesor… Barner o al menos eso leí en el horario.

-Señorita Cullen puede tomar asiento junto a la señorita Rosalie – ella estaba sentada en la segunda fila en la tercera columna

Antes de hacer lo que me dijo le tendí la hoja de firmas, el sonrió y eso no lo entendí, después me entrego un libro, que decía: **Lectures en français** claro yo se que significa lecturas en Frances.

Abrí la primera pagina y comencé a leer el texto de Roméo et Juliette…

Hasta que el profesor se paro en frente mío y me veía como entre enojado y entre divertido.

-**Mlle vous devez faire attention à la classe si l'envie de passer.**

Me dijo un tanto molesto

-**Désolé ne savent pas est que tant que cet article sont commencé à le lire car il est un de mes livre préféré j'ai eu beaucoup de lecture**

En el aula solo se escucharon risotadas y unos cuantos u…. alargados claro.

-¿Usted sabe hablar francés? – pregunto atónito

-Si

-Se ve un poco pequeña ¿Cuántos años tiene señorita? – me preguntó nuevamente divertido seguramente por mi respuesta tan poco elaborada y tan simple.

-Quince

-¿Enserio? – pregunto un chavo que estaba detrás de Rosalie

-Si

-Y ¿Por qué vas en nuestro grupo? ¿Es que te equivocaste? –pregunto la misma chava que me había detenido en la puerta de la oficina de la secretaria.

-Déjala tranquila Jessica – me defendió Rosalie y por fin me entere de el nombre de esa tipa.

-La mama de los pollitos salió al rescate – dijo otra chava de tés un poco oscura y un horrible cabello maltratado color café.

-Señorita Stanley, señorita Mallory acompáñenme a la oficina del director –ordeno el profesor, creo que el señor Barner me está agradando.

Las dos chicas me vieron con odio al salir del aula. Después de que el profesor saliera seguido por las dos chicas todos empezaron a platicar, otros más se pararon, etc.…

-Creo que ahora serás la heroína de unos y la peor enemiga de otros – comento Rosalie volteando a verme.

-Creo que es una buena forma de empezar el día – dije en modo de broma y comenzamos a reír.

-Y ¿Te sentaras con nosotros en el almuerzo verdad? – pregunto cuando dejamos de reír.

-¿Te sientas con mis hermanos verdad? – pregunte con otra pregunta gracias a que les había prometido anteriormente a esos dos que me sentaría con ellos.

-Si

-Entonces si

Después de 10 minutos más de plática el timbre sonó para anunciar el cambio de hora, así que me levante y comencé a guardar mis cosas.

-¿Qué materia te toca? – pregunto Rose mientras hacía lo mismo que yo.

-Ingles

-y ¿Después?

-Química

-y ¿después?

-Matemáticas

-no me tocan esas a mi entonces creo que nos veremos en el almuerzo – eso lo dijo cuando ya íbamos caminado por el pasillo.

-Bueno adiós

En esas tres últimas clases conocí a Ángela, Ben, Tyler y a Mike me cayeron bien, Ángela es una niña dulce y callada me toco sentarme con ella en Química, Ben es muy bueno en Matemática y Tyler choco conmigo en Ingles también Mike que se sienta a mi lado en la misma materia, ahora me dirijo a el almuerzo para reunirme con mis hermanos y con Rose.

* * *

><p><em>-Señorita debe prestar atención a la clase en caso de que quiera pasar -(eso lo dice el profesor)<em>

_-lo lamento es que como no sabia en que seccion estan pues comence a leer y como es uno de mis libro favoritos me meti mucho en la lectura-(Eso lo dice Alice)_

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho mi error en el anterior capitulo con respecto al apellido de Emmett porque es McCarty sin la H porque yo lo escribi McCarthy y asi esta mal una diculpa.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este nuevo capi actualizare cada dia solo dejen su Rew... pleace<p>

Bueno besos Atte. AGM bye...


	7. Chapter 6: Almuerzo

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Okey aqui les dejo el capi numero: 6 espero que les guste ! **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6: ALMUERZO<p>

Al entrar en la puerta de la cafetería una estampida de gente se abalanzo contra mí, lo único que lograba oír es: "almuerzas con nosotros" "que linda ropa" "almuerza con nosotros nena" y cosas así hasta que sentí como unas manos me rodeaban la cintura y me sacaban de esa bola de gente.

Al principio creí que era Emm o Edward pero después me di cuenta de que eran brazos de mujer, tal vez es Rose pero después vi que venía corriendo hacia nosotros por eso descarte esa posibilidad, así que aquí estaba yo, siendo salvada por una completa desconocida. Salimos de la cafetería y seguimos corriendo hasta un pequeño jardín, muy hermoso con muchas flores y arbolitos.

-Listo llegamos – dijo una bella chica de cabello castaño no muy alta casi igual que yo (solo que yo en este momento traigo zapatos de tacón) también tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate – es estresante ser nueva aquí

-Ya lo creo – dije tendiéndole la mano – Alice Cullen y muchas gracias.

-¿Cullen? – Pregunto cogiendo mi mano – Bella Swan

-¿Swan? – pregunte, así se llama la novia de Edward

-Creo que soy la novia de tu hermano – mis dudas resueltas

-Bueno visto desde ese punto – deje da hablar y la abrace

-Bella, Alice ¿Están bien? – llego Edward corriendo

-Si no te preocupes – dijo Bella abrazando a mi hermano cuando llego hasta nuestra altura.

-Casi muero, pero estoy bien – dije dramatizando solo un poco.

-Bueno – dijo Edward desentendiéndose por completo de mí.

-¿Por qué no vamos a donde los otros?- pregunto Bella y como Edward parece su marioneta, claro que acepto.

-Vamos – dije caminando delante de ellos porque no quería ver asquerosidades, al menos no tan temprano porque a fin de cuantas siempre terminas viendo a dos tontos enamorados intercambiando saliva

Al llegar a la cafetería temía que pasara lo mismo, pero nadie hiso ningún movimiento muy brusco, solo se me quedaban viendo, otros me saludaban con la mano y otros tantos se levantaron como cuando a algún lugar entraba una dama en la aristocracia y todos los hombres presentes se levantaban.

De pronto vi la larga cabellera rubia de Rose y el gigante cuerpo de oso de Emmett, me dirigí a ellos y me senté en un silla junto a Leah.

-Hola – dijo Leah

-Hola

-¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Bien y tú?

-Bien

-wow que conversación – dijo Emm burlándose

-Bueno mira te presentare – dijo Rose queriéndome enseñar lo que ya sabía – ella es Leah, el es Seth, el es Jacob, el es Riley, ella es Bella y el es… - dijo diciéndome los nombres de los pocos chicos que ya conocía – Y ¿Dónde está mi primo?

-No se Rose – respondió Bella

-Quien sabe – dijo Jake

-Yo que se – dijo Leah

-¿No estará en la biblioteca? – sugirió Seth

-No, creo que lo vi en el salón de biología – dijo Edward

-A de estar adelantando algún trabajo pero pronto lo conocerás – dijo Rose

- Esta bien – dije un tanto insegura de querer conocerlo, la verdad es que yo soy muy inteligente y no es por presumir, pero pasarme el único descanso que tengo en el instituto por estudiar nunca, eso es ser un nerd.

-Oye Barbie a propósito eso de la presentación no era necesario, gracias a que ya nos conocíamos – dijo Jake, creo que fue el único que se atrevió a decirle la verdad a Rose porque aunque yo me di cuenta de lo mismo no quería dejarla mal.

-Ya déjala – dijo Emm defendiendo a su novia – si Ally no le dijo nada tu tampoco tienes porque hacerlo

-¿Ya los conocías? – me pregunto Rose, yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Rose ya es hora – dijo una profesora llevándose a Rose.

-¿Hora de qué? – pregunte un tanto confundida, pero no obtuve respuesta

En lugar de mi respuesta deseada, juntaron un par de mesas y como cinco chavas se subieron a ellas, entre esas chavas estaba Rosalie.

-Hey Rosalie – dijo una chava con cabello color rubio, pero recogido, ojos color café y labios carnosos, pero no como si estuvieran operados. Lo que si parecía operado era su voluptuoso busto.

-¿Hey qué? – le contesto Rose mas no en un tono agresivo, allí fue cuando caí en cuanta de que es la presentación de porristas.

-Preséntate – le dijo otra chava pero esta con cabello rojo y rizado, en el lugar de cabello más bien parecía una flama o algo parecido, traía un mal colorete en la cara, ella parecía una prostituta ya que traía en los labios un color rojo… amm… rojo zorra o algo así.

-para nada – volvió a decir Rose

-preséntate – volvió a decir la chica Z

-muy bien, hola soy Rose – dijo la ya mencionada, y las otras chavas solo le hacían coro con un largo si – yo soy la reina – otro de sus feos si, cantados – y a quien le pese – en este caso se dirigió a la tipa de cabello rojo – que coma mierda… - después de eso todos comenzaron a reírse al parecer la chica Z y Rose tuvieron problemas y estos aun no se arreglan.

-Hey Vicky – dijo una chava un poco alta con cabello color entre castaño oscuro y negro, ojos marrones y de tés un poco oscura. Y si no me equivoco con raíces mexicanas ya que tiene ese asentó tan peculiar que tienen los mexicanos.

-Hey que – dijo la chica Z y ahora me vengo a enterar que se llama Victoria o Virginia una de dos.

-preséntate – le dijo la chava rubia.

-Para nada – dijo "Vicky"

-Preséntate – volvió a decir la rubia, de la cual hasta el momento desconozco el nombre

-Muy bien, Hola soy Vicky – en ese momento todas le corearon un sí – soy la mas sexi – dijo haciendo un baile raro hasta un poco exótico encima de la mesa, como si estuviera bailando como cabaretera con un tubo.

Después de que dijeron su "si" las otras chicas, desde un lugar de la cafetería la verdad no se dé cual ni quien fue dijo: - si ya también la más zorra – dicho esto el dueño de la voz fue coreado pos unos tantos si de todos los presentes en la cafetería, todo el mundo se empezó a reír de la pobre tipa, cuando todos nos habíamos calmado ya un poco sonó el timbre para entrar a los salones y la siguiente clase que me toca es la que más odio: historia.

* * *

><p>bien espero que no me odien x que juro que en el prox. capi ya se encontraran okey bye...<p>

y lamento mi falta de imaginacion okey bueno adios dejen su Rew.. ! OXOX !


	8. Chapter 7: Un mar en Texas

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

Bien en este capii se conocen okey espero que les guste !

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 7: UN MAR EN TEXAS<p>

Al salir de la cafetería fui flanqueada por mis hermanos Edward del lado izquierdo y Emmett detrás de mí, Rose estaba alado de Emm y Bella enfrente de Edward ya que el la abrazaba por la espalada, Jacob está en mi lado derecho y enfrente de mi esta Leah, pero claro como a todos les tocaban clases diferentes, se fueron separando hasta que me dejaron sola (gracias al cielo).

Cuando entre al aula 8 la profesora aun no estaba y como no sabía cuál es mi asiento decidí quedarme afuera, enfrente de mi pasaron aproximadamente diez chavos porque los demás ya estaban adentro. Cuando la profesora paso enfrente de mi yo le seguí, camine detrás de ella hasta que se detuvo y se volvió, yo creo que la asuste ya que se puso un poco pálida y dio un pequeño brinquito.

-Buenas tardes señorita – me saludo – puede pasar a sentarse y deme su ficha por favor.

Le di lo que me pidió y luego me fui a sentar al único lugar vacio que vi, iba con la mirada gacha y deje mi bolso en el respaldo del asiento, me senté y saque una pequeña libreta, que traía para tomar notas de lo necesario para cada materia.

Después una mano deslizo un papelito que parecía arrancado de una libreta, no levante la vista para ver de quien se trataba, me limite a abrir el papelito y leerlo.

"Hola mi nombre es Jasper ¿Cómo te llamas tu?"

A lo que le escribí: "lindo nombre y el mío es Alice" y se lo pase.

-Señorita Cullen espero que este poniendo atención – dijo la profesora dándonos la espalda.

-Si profesora – que pusiera atención no era necesario ya que estaban viendo la trayectoria de Roma, el imperio Romano y todo eso, pero yo ya había visto ese tema con mi tutor y además ya había ido a Roma unas veinte veces.

Otro papelito: "Todos odian a la profesora Karerina*"

"si me empiezo a dar cuenta" le respondí con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Se lo pase y decidí levantarla vista un poco solo para saber con quién me estaba escribiendo. Al hacerlo vi a un chico lindo y adorable tal vez un poco nerd pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo, llevaba unas gafas con armazón negro y algo grande, el cabello rubio pero muy peinado, demasiado gel a decir verdad, su cara estaba completamente limpia sin acné ni nada perecido, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa color azul claro, un chaleco con rombos color azul y negro. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de ese chico fueron sus ojos, unos ojos hermosos, azules claro eran como gotas de agua puras y transparentes es como si pudiera leer adentro de ellos, dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, pues los de él son grandes muros con candados gigantescos cual combinación es imposible de descifrar, el problema es que yo ya había descubierto cual era mas no la quería abrir sin su consentimiento aunque parecía como si me estuviera invitando a entrar, no solo a su alma si no a su corazón.

"jajá y ¿De dónde eres?" otro papel, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que lo seguía mirando así que me voltee para ver el papel muy sonrojada y vi que la tinta de él es negra, demasiado formal para soportar mis locuras, la mía es rosa, siempre eh tenido la mala manía de escribir con tintas de colores, eso le molesta mucho a mis padres ya que dicen que parezco una niña picola pero a mí no me importa demasiado.

"soy de Inglaterra y ¿tu?" le mande el papel

"yo soy de Texas y apropósito te ves muy linda sonrojada" volvió a mandar el papel

Cuando lo leí volví a sonrojarme, no sé porque me pasa esto por lo general nunca me sonrojo, y ¿Por qué con este chico? ¿Qué tiene el que me hace sentir un raro hormigueo en la palma de las manos?

"jajá este… ya he visitado Texas es muy lindo" la verdad es que cuando fui no salí para nada ya que mi piel es un poco sensible y el sol no calentaba, ¡QUEMABA!

"si y ¿Tienes hermanos?" Me volvió a pasar el papel, pero cuando levante la vista vi a la profesora Karerina enfrente de mí, tendiendo su mano para recoger el papel.

-Señorita si no le gusta mi clase se puede salir – me dijo la profesora, y me iba a levantar porque a decir verdad su clase no me interesa mucho que digamos, pero la profesora agrego: - pero no podrá pasar lo que queda del siclo escolar.

Como dijo eso me acomode en la silla- no profesora lo lamento.

-Bien señorita se lo pasare porque es su primer día pero ponga atención – ya van dos profesores que me dicen que ponga atención a la clase, pero el profesor de lenguas no me regaño por no poner atención si no porque yo estaba leyendo sola.

Me voltee a ver a Jasper que me miraba entre divertido y apenado, yo le dedique una sonrisa y me voltee tratando de prestar atención a la profesora, después de cinco minutos el timbre sonó. Me levante de mi asiento como todos y guarde mi libreta, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida pero alguien me cogió del codo y me impidió salir.

-Lo lamento – me dijo Jasper

-No hay problema – dije entre risitas

-mmm… ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase? – me pregunto con mi codo aun en su mano, pero lo tenía como si fuera una pequeña flor que se puede romper o algo parecido.

-me perece que ética* - respondí viéndolo a los ojos gran error porque me perdí nuevamente en ellos.

-A mí también me toca esa clase – dijo pero en ese momento un chavo paso detrás de nosotros y me empujo a los brazos de Jasper - ¿Estás bien?

-Si – "más que bien" eso lo pensé. - gracias

-No se puede perder una valiosa carga – me dijo con su caballerosidad muy característica de un texano.

Me volví a sonrojar por su comentario y me di cuenta de que aun estaba en sus brazos.

"Aléjate eso está mal" decía mi mente

"Quédate sabes que te gusta estar así con el" decía mi corazón.

Bien decidido: CORAZON: 1 / MENTE: 0

Decidí no alejarme de él hasta que él lo hiciera. Y al parecer no tenía muchas intenciones de hacerlo.

-Hay que ir a la próxima clase – dijo después de que la profesora salió detrás de nosotros viéndonos raro y me entrego la ficha esa de las firmas. Después de eso salimos corriendo hacia la sala 24, y el profesor aun no estaba. Pasamos al salón y Jasper abrió la silla para que me sentara y después el se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias caballero – le dije a modo de juego

-Por nada bella dama – dijo siguiéndome

-¿En qué nos quedamos después de la profesora? – pregunte

-Te había dicho que si tenías hermanos – me respondió

- A si tengo dos y ¿tu?

-Yo no tengo hermanos, me gustaría pero lo bueno es que tengo a Rose

-¿Rose? – estábamos hablando de la misma Rose, Rosalie - ¿No es la novia de Emmett?

-Si- me dijo frunciendo el seño lo cual me pareció de lo más adorable.

-Es que Emmett es mi hermano – dije riendo

-Qué pequeño es el mundo – me dijo, después entro un alumno y nos informo que teníamos hora libre, así que Jasper y yo la pasamos conversando y quedamos en la tarde para ir al parque de santa Mónica, después termino la clase y nos tuvimos que separar ya que el tenia química y yo Educación Física, así que nos despedimos como quien no quiere la cosa y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, al terminar fui a donde la secretaria le entregue la ficha y me fui a la Jeep de Emm, mis hermanos hablaban y hablaban pero yo solo veía el hermoso paisaje de L.A. casi contando los minutos para volver a ver a Jazz, y un loco pensamiento mandado de mi corazón me llamo la atención.

"ya ves, si hay mar en Texas"

"¿Y cuál es?" pregunto mi mente

"El mar que se encuentra en los ojos de ese guapo chico"…

Ahora si mi mente y mi corazón me están jugando malas pasadas.

Y creo que después de todo Historia no es tan mala materia.

* * *

><p><strong>En realidad el nombre de mi profa de historia es Karerina y lo del papel de verdad paso haha <strong>

**A mi me gusto mucho este capi espero su rew... bye !**


	9. Chapter 8: Helado

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8: HELADO<p>

Al llegar a casa mama estaba sentada en la sala blanca y al vernos se levanto.

-Hijos ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto muy emocionada

-Bien – respondimos los tres al unisonó.

-Que bueno – dijo aun con el mismo ánimo – Nanny tendrá la comida en unos minutos…

Dejo la frese al aire y como se veía que no pensaba continuar los tres subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero antes de entrar Emm me detuvo

-¿Siempre es así? – pregunto refiriéndose a lo de el saludo y eso.

-Solo cuando esta – que la mayoría de veces nunca estaba.

-Oh – dijo algo melancólico

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada – dijo esto y se fue.

No bueno, eso fue raro, entre a mi habitación y comencé a buscar ropa para mi salida de hoy con Jasper, decidí primero meterme a bañar y después decidir. Tome una ducha de quince minutos, y fui a rebuscar en mi armario un short o algo así, el caso es que me decidí por unos shorts vaqueros, una blusa de tirantes color rosa claro y me puse mis zapatos de piso.

-Queridos bajen a almorzar – dijo mama desde abajo.

Baje a el comedor y mis hermanos ya estaban allí.

-¿Qué comeremos Esme? – pregunto Emmett

-Comeremos macarrones con queso – dijo mama

-Que rico – dijo Emmett, el parece un niño en cuerpo de oso y ¡Que no come!

-Mama saldré hoy ¿bien? – pregunte solo por decirle

-Si querida qué bueno que ya tengas amigas – dijo sonriendo

-Es con un chico… – dije casi en un susurro pero como estaba al lado de ella me logro oír.

-Alice si es eso no – dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿Por qué no la dejaras salir Esme? – pregunto Edward

-Es que saldrá con un chico – le informo mi mama casi gritando

-¿Con quién hermanita? – dijo Emm con un tono súper meloso

-Con Jasper Whitlock – dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero mis hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos

-Esme créeme cuando te digo que no hay de que preocuparse –dijo Emmett muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Si mama escucha nada de qué preocuparse – volvió a decir Edward

-¿Seguros? –pregunto aun preocupada

-Si – dijeron al unisonó

-Es un lindo chico mama – le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Siempre saca buenas calificaciones – dijo Emm

-Es muy estudioso – Agrego Eddie

-Un buen prospecto pero según las chicas no es atractivo – dijo Emm

-Bueno entonces tienes mi permiso – dijo mi madre complacida

Después de eso tocaron el timbre, vi la hora en mi teléfono y ya eran las cinco así que me levante y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre, Nanny llego a la puerta del comedor.

-Señorita la buscan – dijo con el mismo tono meloso que había usado Emmett tiempo atrás.

-Gracias Nanny – dije imitando su voz, le di un beso en la cabeza y salí a la sala.

-Te vez muy linda – me dijo Jasper cuando legue a su lado

-Gracias – dije sonrojada – voy por un pequeño suéter

-No creo que sea necesario – me dijo tomando mi mano y nuevamente un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Bueno entonces ¿Nos vamos? – pregunte

-Si

-Adiós mama regreso al rato – dije casi gritando

-Y ¿Si ya no te regreso que pasara? – me pregunto al oído

-Si querida que te diviertas – dijo mama desde el comedor

-Mi padre mandara a la marina en tu busca – dije riendo un poco

-Bueno creo que te regresare – dijo abriéndome la puerta de su auto el cual es un BMW color negro

Rodeo el auto después de cerrar mi puerta y subió del lado del piloto.

-Y ¿Qué te parece Los Ángeles? – me pregunto cuando íbamos rumbo a santa Mónica

-Caluroso – le dije bajando la ventanilla

-Y ¿Te gusta alguien? – me pregunto viendo a la carretera.

-Creo que si – dije refiriéndome a él.

Después de eso no dijo nada y yo tampoco así que esos 16 minutos de trayecto la pasamos en total silencio.

-Bien llegamos – dijo abriendo mi puerta.

-Lindo – dije viendo el pequeño parque lleno de florecillas, arboles y pequeños niños jugando y parloteando.

-Vamos – tomo mi mano y volví a sentir ese cosquilleo, no sentamos en una pequeña banca.

Paso un señor vendiendo helados y a mí se me antojo uno, así que me pare y compre dos de chocolate.

-Lamento si no te gusta es que como no te quería preguntar si querías o no porque si aceptabas ibas a querer pagar así que… - pero me callo embarrando un poco de su helado en mi nariz.

-Me encanta el helado de chocolate – me dijo riendo

-Tendrás que limpiar esto – le dije señalando mi nariz y él se acerco a mí y lo quito con una servilleta, después se puso demasiado cerca casi podía sentir su aliento golpear mi cara.

-Listo – dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz

-Gracias – le dije besando su barbilla, gracias a que como traía zapatos de piso, de puntillas solo alcanzaba hasta su barbilla.

-Alice te quería pedir un favor – dijo después de unos minutos, me llevo al pie de un árbol y nos sentamos.

-Dime – le dije comiendo un poco de mi helado.

-Quiero que me ayudes a cambiar mi "look" – dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos en la palabra _look_

-Está bien – dije muy feliz

-¿Enserio? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro

-Si ¿Para cuando quieres tu MAKE OVER? – dije muy emocionada

-¿Hoy mismo sería muy precipitado? – pregunto haciendo una chistosa mueca

-No claro que no – dije riéndome – solo le llamo a mi madre para que no se preocupe

-Bien

Me levante y marque un numero conocido, mi madre me dio permiso porque le dije que era para una buena causa y le prometí que no me compraría nada.

-Bien vamos a Beverly Hills – le dije llegando a su lado

-¿Cómo sabes? – me pregunto frunciendo el seño

-Soy Mary Alice Cullen y esto es Los Ángeles así que prepárate – le dije riendo

* * *

><p>Okey se que en esta parte es preferible el beso pero Jazz es un caballero y no robara un beso okey espero que les gustara ! dejen su rew.. bye<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Crepusculo

**disclemer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9: CREPUSCULO<p>

En el centro comercial entramos a todas las tiendas y cuando digo TODAS es TODAS, creo que rompí mi record.

Compramos jeans, poleras, camisas, pantalón caqui, sombreros, chaquetas, chamarras, de TODO.

-Alice recuérdame no volver a comprar contigo – me dijo Jasper sentándose en la orilla de una fuente.

-Vamos no fue tan malo – dije pero creo que hasta yo me canse y para que eso suceda, tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas – pero ya terminamos…

-Hay gracias al cielo – me interrumpió Jazz

-Bueno ya vámonos – le dije cogiéndolo por el brazo ya que tenía todas las bolsas en la mano.

-Me dejaras en banca rota Alice – me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto

-Lo lamento – dije sonrojada

-Es una broma – dijo cerrando la puerta trasera ya que en la cajuela ya no cabían mas bolsas – enserio…

-¿Qué? – dije después de que vi que no era su intención seguir hablando

-Te vez muy linda sonrojada – me dijo tocando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Gracias – le dije sonrojándome nuevamente - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro – dijo abriendo para mí la puerta del copiloto

Llegamos a su casa en unos veinte minutos, nadie dijo nada en todo el camino así que yo me la pase vendo a la carretera.

Al llegar frente a su casa bajamos las bolsas y entramos a esta.

-¿Tus papas no están? – pregunte al entrar y ver la casa vacía

-No – dijo subiendo las escaleras – mi padre siempre está en su oficina y mi madre es enfermera y también casi siempre está fuera de casa, la verdad es que ganan mucho dinero pero yo daría todo eso por tenerlos conmigo

-Oh disculpa no era mi intención…

-No hay problema – me interrumpió y entramos a su habitación

-Es muy linda – le dije viendo la gran habitación color blanca con luces azules, cama blanca un sofá en forma de esfera, un sofá alargado y sobre él una repisa hundida de libros, al fondo hay una silla como reclinable color naranja y una lap.

-Gracias – dijo colocando las bolsas en el sofá alargado - ¿Qué me tengo que poner mañana?

-Ponte esto – le dije haciendo un conjunto de jeans, polera color azul marino con manga larga, converse azules y una chaqueta negra – y no te peines

-¿Cómo? – me dijo con cara de terror

-Que no te peines – le dije entre risitas – solo sacúdete el cabello para que no se vea aplastado

-Bien – dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca – ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Por favor – le dije riendo

Salimos de su casa y me llevo rumbo a la mía.

Al estar en las escaleras de mi casa las luces no estaban prendidas, fue allí cuando caí en cuenta de que era viernes y mi padre trabaja hasta tarde y seguramente mis hermanos salen, la interrogante es ¿Dónde está mi madre? Recuerdo que una vez dijo que si algún día vivíamos solos y papa trabajar ira por el todos los viernes y llegarían hasta tarde y la pasarían como dos adolescentes, la verdad después de eso me levante y fui a mi habitación, eso me causo un poco de asco ya que ¿A quién le agradaría saber que hacen sus padres a solas?

-Bueno muchas gracias Alice – me dijo Jasper después de unos minutos

-Si no hay nada que agradecer – deje encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Están tus hermanos? – me pregunto viendo a la ventana

-No – le dije viendo al mismo punto – ¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Segura? – me pregunto dudando

-Si no hay problema – dije volteando para abrir la puerta

-Vale – pasamos y nos sentamos en el sofá

-¿Quieres ver una peli o algo? – pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio

-Vale – dijo acomodándose en el sofá

-¿Cuál? – pregunte haciendo lo mismo

-Ammm… que te parece… ¿crepúsculo? – me dijo riendo un poco

-Esa peli, la amo, amo el personaje de Jackson Rathbone – suspire – bueno en si amo toda la saga.

-Bueno si quieres la vemos – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Vale – y me levante para poner la película maravillosa de crepúsculo, lo que más amo es que ya va a salir AMANECER ¡! Esa película está para morirse va a estar genial que mal que la dividieron en dos, pero pues así tenemos más tiempo para emocionarnos lo malo es que será después de un año la segunda parte L

Puse la película y como siempre apareció Summit y toda esa jalada, después comenzó la peli, con "nunca pensé como iba a morir pero morir en el lugar de alguien a quien amo seria…"

Jasper se acomodo en el sofá nuevamente – ¿sabes que me causa risa? – me dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué? – le pregunte igual, viendo como a el personaje de Bella le gusta esa camioneta fea y creí que yo estaba loca.

-Que los personajes se llaman igual que nosotros – me dijo riendo

-Si ya lo había notado pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación ya que pues antes no los conocía a ustedes – dije riendo

-Sí creo que solo faltabas tu – dijo riendo también, entre risas y risas nos la pasamos toda la película, era lindo estar con Jazz, así me entere que su padre es contador y su madre es enfermera del mismo hospital que mi padre, eso es raro, pero por algo son así las cosas ¿no? También de que ama la clase de historia :p y de que le gusta la pizza, yo amo la pizza así que decidimos ir mañana sábado a comer una pizza.

-Alice llegamos hija – se escucho la voz de mi madre desde la puerta

-Bien – dije, pero cuando me iba a parar del sofá llego mi madre y nos vio a Jasper y a mi a decir verdad no hacíamos nada malo, solo tenía mi cabeza en su regazo eso es todo, pero mi mama es una exagerada.

-¿Alice? – me miro ceñuda - ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Oh mama – dije levantándome y Jazz se quedo como petrificado – el es Jasper un amigo de la escuela

-¿Con el saliste de compras? – me pregunto mi madre entre enojada y divertida.

-Esme ¿Dice Carlisle que en donde…? – dijo una señora rubia entrando a la sala mas se quedo como en shock y después dijo: - ¿Jasper?

-Hola mama – dijo el aludido

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la señora con una risita nerviosa

-Ella es Alice mama – dijo Jasper – ella me ayudo a comprar ropa

-Oh que gusto querida – dijo la señora y después me abrazo – Jasper nos dijo que esta tarde llegaría un poco después de la hora y nos dijo que salía con una chica muy linda

-Mama – dijo Jasper apretando los dientes y súper sonrojado, mi mama solo se reía y su mama no me soltaba.

-Bien querida – dijo soltándome – me agrada mucho que Jazzy tenga nuevos amigos, ya que como debes saber no tiene muchos amigos.

-Oye querida – entro un hombre junto con mi padre, este hombre también es rubio, lo más gracioso es que mi padre también.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la madre de Jazzy, y este estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Es que… - su padre volteo a verlo - ¿Jasper?

-Hola – dijo este

-Hola – dijo su padre entre risas

-Alice ¿Qué pasa cielo? – me pregunto mi padre

-¿Ella es Alice? – pregunto su padre

-Si – dijo Jasper sonrojado – es ella, y ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Lo mismo decimos – dijo su madre

-Yo viene a dejar a Alice a su casa y me invito a pasar – dijo Jasper como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – y ¿Ustedes?

-Bueno como ya sabes yo trabajo con el padre de Alice y Esme nos invito a cenar a su casa – dijo la mama de Jazzy

-Bueno y ¿No quieren comer algo? – pregunto mi madre ocultando sus risas

-Vale – dije ya que en toda la tarde no había comido nada y como en el almuerzo había sido atacada no pude comer – tengo hambre

-Vale – y fui con mi madre a la cocina.

* * *

><p>ok creo que este salio largo... haha la verdad no se ni que onda ! bueno lo de crepusculo, lo siento no pude evitarlo haha ! espero su rew.. y que les gustara bye !<p> 


	11. Chapter 10: ¿Enamorada?

**discleimer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10: ¿ENAMORADA?<p>

Después de que Jasper y sus padres se fueran a su casa, mi madre me pregunto que si no sabía en donde estaban Edward y Emmett a lo que yo le respondí con la verdad, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban. Después me fui a dormir, planeando lo que pasaría al día siguiente, creo que aunque suene casi imposible, me enamore de Jasper, es que es tan lindo, caballeroso y ahora con su cambio de look se verá aun mejor, no puedo creer que sea tan guapo sin esos horribles anteojos.

De pronto mi celular sonó, con la canción: Kiss me de Avril Lavigne y era un número desconocido así que conteste.

-¿Bueno? – deje cansada

_-¿Alice? – _se _escucho la voz de Jasper desde el otro lado de la línea._

_-_Si – dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción

_-Hola soy Jasper – dijo ¿Nervioso? No es mi imaginación_

-Oh hola – le dije, pero yo si estaba nerviosa - ¿Qué paso?

_-nada es solo que… - dudo – te quería preguntar que si antes de ir a comer una pizza ¿Quieres ir al cine?_

-Claro – desde hace unos días quería ir al cine solo que no quería ir con mis hermanos y no tenia a nadie con quien ir

_-Bueno este es mi numero – esta vez si no estoy equivocada estaba nervioso _

-Bien lo guardare – dije riendo

_-Adiós _

-Bye

_-Ammm… adiós_

-Adiós – le dije canturreando

_-Cuelga – me dijo de la misma manera_

-Mejor cuelga tu – dije riendo

_-Mejor tu_

-Tu

_-Cuelga tu – me dijo riendo también ¿Esto qué significa? ¿Qué ya somos novios?_

-No tu – le dije coreando sus risas

_-Ya se – dijo parando de reír – colgamos los dos al mismo tiempo _

-Vale

_-Uno_

-Dos

_-Tres – dijimos al unisonó, pero ninguno de los dos colgó_

_-Tramposa – me dijo riendo y yo le coree _

-Tu

_-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? – me pregunto _

-Claro – dije riendo nuevamente - ¿Qué peli veremos?

_-No se hay que decidirlo en el cine ¿Ok? _

-Ala – bueno creo que me estoy volviendo loca pero, mañana tengo que lograr algo, iremos al cine eso es una cita o ¿No? – nos vemos mañana

_-Que duermas bien_

-Sueña con los angelitos – le dije recordando cómo me decía mi madre cuando estaba de viaje

_-Soñare contigo – me dijo y colgó…_

-¿Quien era? – pregunto mi madre entrando a mi habitación

-Jasper – le dije con una sonrisa tonta

-¿A si? – me dijo con una mirada suspicaz

-Si – le dije con la misma sonrisa

-Te gusta – aseguro mi madre

-No… - trate de negarlo, pero arqueo la ceja – están bien si me gusta, me encanta.

-Lo sabia – aseguro

-¿Desde cuándo? – pregunte haciéndole un lugar en la cama.

-Desde el almuerzo

-¿Enserio? – pregunte muy confundida

-Ally hija te conozco como a la palma de mi mano – me dijo alisando mi cabello

-Quédate conmigo – le dije a mi madre cuando tenía intención de pararse

-¿Iras con el mañana? – me pregunto después de taparse y recostarse junto a mi

-Si – le dije riendo

-Bueno ya duérmete que si no mañana te estarás cayendo de sueño – me dijo echándome la cobija en la cara

-¿Mama? – le dije después de unos minutos

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto volteándome a ver

-¿Al enamorarse se sienten como cosquillitas en las palmas de las manos? – Pregunte riendo – Y ¿También se sienten cositas raras en el estomago?

-Mariposas – dijo riendo – y si eso se siente ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi?

-Porque es más que obvio que tú te enamoraste – dije riendo

-Si

-¿De papa?

-Claro ¿De quién más? – me pregunto mirándome raro

-Pues no se – dije riendo

-¿Eso sientes tu cada vez que estas con él? – me pregunto mama con un tono meloso

-Si – dije con una risita nerviosa, pero no es como cuando miento, es mas como cuando dices secretos que te da pena decir

-Lo vi y si es lindo – dijo mama

-Si

-Y a tu padre le agrada – me dijo al oído

-¿Enserio? – Pregunte incrédula – es que a papa nadie le agrada y menos si muestra interés hacia mi

-Ya se linda, pero me eso me dijo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien creo que eso es bueno – dije riendo

-Si

-¿Tu crees que yo le guste? – pregunte nuevamente cual niña pequeña que quiere saber todo

-Claro – respondió mama con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? – pregunte enarcando una ceja

-En primera se como es un hombre enamorado – dijo riendo – se que Emmett y Edward están enamorados – dijo volteándome a ver – y Jasper te ve como si fueras la cosa más maravillosa he impresionante de este planeta

-¿Enserio? – pregunte incrédula

-¿Cuándo me he equivocado? – me pregunto parándose

-Nunca que yo me acuerde – dije besando su mejilla

-¿Ya ves? – Dijo riendo – que descanses

-Igual

-Hasta mañana

-Ala

Despues trate de dormir pero mi puerta se abrió…

-No tu cuelga – entro Emi formando con sus dedos una especie de teléfono

-No tu – entro Eddie

-Tu – dijo Emm haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de Jasper

-No tu – dijo Ed canturreando haciendo una malísima imitación de mi voz

-Ya se – dijo Emmett y yo solo me les quede mirando, con una risotada amenazando en salir – colgamos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Si – dijo Edward sonriendo como idiota

-Bueno uno – dijo Emm colocando un dedo en su mandíbula como si estuviera pensando

-Dos – dijo Edward agarrando su corto cabello y retorciéndolo alrededor de su dedo.

-Tres – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno ya dejen a su hermana en paz – dijo mama entrando por la puerta que mis tontos hermanos habían dejado abierta

-Debes admitir que fue gracioso – le dijo Edward

-Bueno ya todos a dormir – dijo mi madre riendo por lo bajo – hasta mañana

¿Cómo mierda esos dos escucharon? ¿No se suponía que estaban fuera?

Después de eso y de escuchar los pequeños regaños que le daba mi madre a mis hermanos me quede dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>haha este capi me dio mucha risa ya que me imagine a Edward y a Emmett haciendo lo que decia, bueno espero que les guste esta un poco corto pero esta lindo BYE... AGM :) dejen sus reviews...<strong>

**nos leemos me parece que la prox semana okey saben que encerio me deprime el no tener un rew.. entonces creo que dejare esta historia y me dedicare a hacer la otra hasta obtener por lo menos un review bueno les dejo bye**


	12. Chapter 11: Adios

**discleimer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Espero que les guste , nos leemos abajo y pedire disculpas okey :DD**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 11: ADIOS<p>

Me desperté muy temprano por la mañana, hoy es mi cita con Jazz, y estoy súper emocionada, me agrada la idea de que tal vez Jasper y yo seamos novios, también me agrada saber que yo también le gusto.

Baje a desayunar y allí estaba mi padre tomando su taza de café, cuando baje volvió la mirada y me sonrió.

-¿Por qué tan temprano querida? – pregunto con el mismo tono que mama había utilizado la noche anterior, entre meloso y alegre.

-Ya ves – le dije entre risitas

-¿Piensas salir? – dijo y yo estaba junto a la cafetera para calentar el café que me tomaría.

-Si

-¿Con quién? – pregunto con el mismo tono

-Un amigo – le dije sentándome a su lado

-¿Jasper? – me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-¡No! – le dije riendo, esa risita tonta que me sale cuando miento

-¡No sabes mentir Ally! – dijo con tono cansado

-Vale está bien si es con el pero… ¿Cómo sabes? – le dije alzando las manos en son de paz

-Escuche como tu madre regañaba a Emmett y Edward por estarte molestando con lo de tu cita de hoy – dijo con una sonrisita – así que salí muy molesto porque ella te había dado permiso, y después me dijeron que era con Jasper… y ese chico enserio me agrada…

-Mama me lo dijo – le dije también riendo – y qué bueno que te agrade porque…

-Para tu carro – me interrumpió – acabamos de llegar y a tu madre no le conviene que un cotilleo así se propague por las calles de Los Ángeles

-Papá, se lo que hago y ¿Qué tiene de diferencia Inglaterra a Estados Unidos? – le dije enarcando la ceja derecha

-Que aquí los reporteros las tienen a tu madre y a ti muy vigiladas, imagina que la hija de una actriz tenga una nota de cotilla en el canal de famosos – dijo tomando su taza y depositándola en el lava trastos

-Está bien no hare nada malo – dije con una media sonrisa.

-Mas te vale – me dijo y después me dio un beso en la coronilla fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba bañado y vestido – me iré a trabajar, regresa temprano ya que tu madre se ira y no vendrá hasta la siguiente semana.

-Bueno – le dije me tome todo el café y me fui a mi habitación para bañarme y vestirme para estar lista, solo que en ella sentada al pie de mi cama estaba mi madre, como siempre impecable.

-¿Te arreglaras para cuando venga Jasper? – me pregunto sin inmutarse ni un ápice

-Si

-Bueno – dijo y sin más fue a mi armario - ¿Cómo quieres parecer?

-En lugar de trabajar hacendó películas y programas de televisión deberías de trabajar con Joan Rivers en the fashion pólice – le dije riendo

-Basta ya – me regaño y siguió hurgando en mi armario - ¡Tu estilo es muy pijo linda!

-Esa ropa me gusta – le dije entrando también al armario – está bien quiero lucir linda pero despreocupada

-O sea que te veas bien pero que parezca que no te esfuerzas por gustarle – me dijo

-Exacto – le dije y ambas salimos de mi gigantesco armario.

-Bueno creo que esto está bien – me dijo dándome unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tiras gruesas y de color morado.

-Bueno me gusta – le dije y tome unos tacos del mismo color que la blusa.

Me di una ducha "rápida" tanto que el agua que anterior mente era caliente se volvió helada.

Salí me vestí y me calce, también me maquille pero de forma natural como siempre.

Minutos después sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de la persona más esperada de ese día: Jasper

Baje casi corriendo, digo casi ya que con los tacos de 10 cm. No se puede correr, en caso de haber corrido se hubieran rotos, y pfff ¡ESO NUNCA! No eran mis favoritos pero unos zapatos, son unos zapatos y no se pueden perder; no importa cuán importante la cita.

-Hola – dijo Jazz cuando me vio bajar las escaleras, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una pollera azul marino de manga larga, tal y como le había dicho, tenía el cabello despeinado, sin nada ¡NADA! De gel, con una sonrisa radiante y aquellos ojos azul celeste al descubierto – te ves muy linda

-Hola – le dije riendo – también te ves muy lindo.

-Hola Jasper – le dijo Emmett refunfuñando

-Hola Emmett – le dijo Jasper y su sonrisa se esfumo

-¿Qué pasa Emm? – voltee a ver a mi hermano, que hacia un gracioso puchero.

-Es que dijo que tú te veías linda, pero a mí no me dijo nada – dijo cruzándose se brazos.

-También te ves lindo mi amor – le dijo Rosalie entrando detrás de su primo.

-Gracias Rose – le dijo Jasper y su sonrisa volvió

-Bueno tortolos me voy por mi Bella – nos informo Edward y dicho esto salió; solo se escucho el motor de su volvo.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos – informo Jasper y tomo mi mano ¡Otra vez esas cosquillas se hicieron presentes!

-Yo también ya m voy – nos informo mi madre saliendo de la cocina

-¿No te ibas al rato? – pregunte un tanto confundida

-Me llamaron y dijeron que se adelantaba la filmación – dijo mi madre

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después – le dije y corrí a abrazarla

-¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? – me pregunto al oído

-Esto es tiste – dije riendo – que triste es mi vida

-Ya lo se – dijo riendo al igual – también mi vida es triste

-Las despedidas son duras – dije y una lágrima salió

-Pero el regreso es mejor – dijo mi madre al parecer también llorando

Recuerdo que cuando mi madre llegaba de sus viajes íbamos a un día de compras intensas, íbamos al centro comercial y comprábamos todo lo que podíamos con el dinero que le pagaban a mi madre; solo que nunca estábamos solas, siempre teníamos a guardaespaldas detrás de nosotras, y también había fotógrafos y todo eso, pero aun así era divertido.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos – le dije llorando un poco mas fuerte

-¿Qué les pasa? – nos pregunto Emmett alterado

-Nada – respondimos mama y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Jasper enarcando una ceja

-Es una forma de despedirnos – sentí la necesidad de explicarle lo que pasaba

-Bueno entonces nos vemos – dijo mi mama y abrazo a Emmett y a Rose

-Bye Esme – le dijo Rosalie

-¿Perdón pero quien eres? – le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa torcida

-Rosalie – le dijo esta con el ceño fruncido

-Ahhh – dijo mi madre y la volvió a abrazar

-¿Adiós? – le pregunto Rose entre divertida y confundida

-Adiós – dijo mi madre y abrazo a Emmett – me despiden de Edward – dicho esto abrazo a Jasper

-Adiós – dijo Jazz riendo

Mi madre salió y se escucho el motor de su limusina

-¿Nos vamos? – me pregunto Jazz

-Claro – nos despedimos de Emmett y Rosalie y fuimos directo al cine…

* * *

><p><strong>Okey ya se que han pasado muchos capitulos y solo son dos dias, pero ya veran que va a pasar rapido okey :p<strong>

**Bueno pido disculpas por tardarme tanto jiji es que pfff ya saben no reviso mucho y bueno... saben que olvidenlo no tenngo perdon mandenme con los Vulturis haha**

**MAÑANA ES AÑO NUEVO ! espero que se la pasen super bien okey :DD**

**bueno no se que les parece este capi asi que para que me entere dejen un rew... okey**

**esteeeee en el siguiente empezara esto del romance, pero esto no va a ser una torta de cumpleaños si se les van a venir cosas encima pero por lo mientras tendremos un parque de rosas :)**

**Pronto saldra a relucir la chica de facciones mexicanas ! (ya se como se escribe Mexico) antes lo escribia con "J" **

**Y que Alice sea la nieta de la reina de Inglaterra no va a ser gratis tambien tendremos problemas con la reina Isabel**

**Bueno ya nos leemos en el proximo capitulo okey bye :DD **


	13. Chapter 12: Rosetas de maiz dulce

**discleimer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Espero que les guste , nos leemos abajo **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12: ROSETAS DE MAIZ DULCE<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Salimos al porche y Jazz me abrazo por la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo

-¿Sabes cuánto ansiaba el tenerte así en mis brazos? – me dijo al oído lo cual hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo

-No – le dije y le pase los brazos por los hombros y le abrase por el cuello

-¿Sabes cuánto me gustas? – me pregunto y eso me dejo en shock

-No – le dije unos minutos después

-Mucho – respondió dándome un beso en la frente – demasiado, muchísimo mas de lo que mi cordura permite

-Eso es nuevo – reí, el aire comenzaba a faltarme

-¿Sabes lo que causas en mi? – me pregunto y beso mis parpados

-No – le dije besando su barbilla

-Sentimientos que nunca había sentido por nadie – me dijo y beso la punta de mi nariz

-¿Qué hay chicos? – Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la casa – creí que ya se habían ido

Al momento en el que los vimos salir, Jasper me dejo de abrazar al igual que yo y nos separamos unos buenos centímetros

-Bueno es que… - no tenía palabras para explicar lo que había pasado

-Ya nos íbamos pero… - al parecer Jasper tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse

-Bueno chicos nos vemos – dijo Rose, en estos momentos la estoy adorando, al parecer noto nuestra incomodidad y falta de palabras y se llevo a Emmett a rastras para dejarnos continuar con este momento

-Bueno… - dijo Jasper un poco sonrojado - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro – respondí, me guio hasta su BMW, me abrió la puerta subí en el asiento del copiloto y cerro la puentezuela tras de mí, rodeo el auto y subió en la parte del conductor

-Ammmm… lo de hace unos momentos… - le iba a decir que no era nada pero no me dejo hacerlo – no sé lo que me ocurrió…

-No sucede nada – le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla – pero… ¿Fue real?

-Si – dijo en un susurro y se sonrojo nuevamente

-Bueno – le dije y le volví a besar

-¿Quieres parar? – me dijo en un tono dulce

-¿Por qué? – pregunte poniendo mi mejor puchero

-Porque me estas volviendo loco – me explico y coloco un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja – juegas con mi cordura

-No sé porque eso me agrada – le dije con una mirada picara

-Bueno – se alejo – hay que ir si no…

-Está bien – le interrumpí

Puso el auto en marcha y nos dirigimos al cine

Estando allí decidimos ver Recuérdame, película en la cual también salía Robert Pattinson (actor de la saga crepúsculo, película la cual estábamos viendo Jazz y yo el otro día)

Fuimos a comprar golosinas, gaseosas, chocolatinas, helado de yogurt y lo más importante rosetas de maíz dulce (las cuales eran mis favoritas)

Entramos a la sala, nos sentamos en la primera fila en la sección dos (la parte intermedia)

La película siguió su curso, al principio cuando Tyler y su amigo son arrestados, cuando conoce a Ally, cuando se enamora de ella, cuando la emborracha, cuando es el cumpleaños de Tyler, cuando la cena de Tyler, su padre y Ally, cuando la exposición de arte de su hermanita Caroline, cuando mira las fotos en el computador de su padre, cuando en todo el transcurso que le escribe a su hermano Michael, cuando muere por el accidente de las torres gemelas (parte en la que llore) y cuando sus padres, amigo, hermana y novia se dan cuenta de sus errores pero tenían que sufrir al perderlo.

Al momento de llorar, en la parte en la que Tyler muere, apoye la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper y este me abrazaba por los hombros y deslizaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo en un suave movimiento

-¿Enserio estabas llorando? – me pregunto cuando salimos de la sala

-Si – le dije y tome su mano y entre cruzamos los dedos – dime melodramática…

-Me pareció adorable – me dijo riendo, no nos habíamos acabado nada gracias a que yo no toque nada por esta viendo la película y al parecer Jasper tampoco porque el bote de palomitas estaba casi completo, las chocolatinas intactas, las golosinas y gaseosas al igual

-Debemos de acabar todo esto – le dije señalando lo que tenia en las manos

-¿Quieres ir al parque? – me pregunto viendo las golosinas

-Claro – respondí, nuevamente subimos a su auto y fuimos al parque, el camino fue en un silencio cómodo, al llegar al parque nos sentamos debajo de la sombra de un árbol y comenzamos a comer todas las chucherías que habíamos comprado

-¿Quieres? – le pregunte tomando una chocolatina

-Si – dijo abriendo su boca, introduje la chocolatina en su boca

-¿Rica? – le pregunte cuando vi que pasaba el alimento por su garganta y veía como caía su marcada manzana de Adán

-Si – me dijo riendo - ¿Quieres?

-Si – le dije viendo que me ofrecía una roseta de maíz dulce

Abrí la boca, el tomo unas cuantas rosetas y me las lanzo, logre atrapar una de cinco que me lanzo, así que tome un buen puñado de estas y se las lance a la cara

-Oye – exclamo en un intento fallido de molestia - ¡Ya verás!

Y así comenzamos a lanzarnos todas las rosetas hasta que ya no quedo ninguna, cuando terminamos las palomitas Jasper tomo una chocolatina y me la lanzo, yo la atrape y al darse cuenta de que había fallado me tomo en brazos y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo casi lloraba de la riza

-Para – pedí unas diez veces aproximadamente

-Debes suplicar – me dijo Jasper sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas

-Te imploro que pares por favor – le dije sin parar de reír

-Bien – dijo, paro, me tomo en brazos y me sentó en su regazo abrazándome por la cintura

-Gracias – recargue me cabeza en su hombro

-¿Alice? – dijo después de unos minutos en silencio

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte alzando la vista para poder ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto algo atropellado pero aun así lo entendí

-Por supuesto que sí – le dije feliz

-¿Enserio? - me pregunto incrédulo

-si – le dije sonriendo como tonta

-Bueno novia mía – dijo riendo - ¿Puedo hacer lo que todo este dia desee?

-¿Qué es eso que tanto deseas? – le pregunte divertida por su acento sureño

-Esto – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, se acerco lentamente y junto sus labios con los míos en un hermoso y tiendo beso, el cual claramente correspondí. Al juntar nuestros labios una corriente eléctrica paso por ellos – justo como lo imagine

-¿Lo imaginaste? – le pregunte cuando salí de mi ensoñación

-¿Crees que vi la película? – me respondió con otra pregunta y ambos nos largamos a reír, cuando las rizas cesaron nos abrazamos y así permanecimos por un buen rato.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? lindo a que si? bueno espero que me dejen vuestros reviews porque no saben lo feliz que me hacen<strong>

**bueno encerio espero que les gustara, pregunta chicas ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene un lindo fic o OS que recomendarme? es que encerio ya no se que mas leer hahaha**

**hala espero leeros pronto y que me digan que les ha parecido besos bye :DD**


	14. Chapter 13: Cotilleo de las seis

**discleimer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Espero que les guste , nos leemos abajo **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 13: COTILLEO DE LAS SEIS<p>

Sentí los labios de mi Jazz nuevamente, aquel hombre me hacia desfallecer cada que estaba cerca de mí.

No me lo creía ahora era todo MIO, solo faltaba la reacción de mis hermanos, de mis padres, de su prima y más que nada de todo el colegio, a decir verdad a mi me importaba un reverendo cacahuate lo que dijera la gente de nuestra relación, lo que de verdad me preocupaba era el hecho de que dirían cuando vieran su nueva imagen, se veía tan lindo sin esas gafas y sin tanto fijador para cabello y sin sus pantalones feos de abuelito y sin sus chalecos. En verdad mi novio era realmente tentador sin todo eso…

Algo me deslumbro sacándome de mi ensoñación, nuevamente y más flashes fueron los que me hicieron taparme la cara ¿Por qué con tantas celebridades en Los Ángeles tenían que venir a molestarme a mí precisamente?

-¿Alice Cullen ya obtuvo su nueva conquista? – pregunto el camarógrafo

¿Por qué ahora si en los anteriores días no había pasado?

-¿Qué sucede Ally? – me pregunto Jazz al oído y nos levanto, me coloco ligeramente en el piso y me tomo de la mano además de que trato de ocultar nuestros rostros. Imagino que si hubiese sido cualquier otro chico hasta posaría para las cámaras pero mi Jazz era todo un caballero

-¿Qué vuestro nuevo novio no es de la farándula? – pregunto otro camarógrafo, Jazz y yo casi corrimos hasta su auto

-¿Por qué huyes Alice? – pregunto otro

-¿Es que no estéis orgullosa de vuestro nuevo novio? – pregunto otro, eso me molesto así que me voltee

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieren? – los enfrente, ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que no estaba orgullosa de mi Jazz?

-¿Una entrevista? – dijo otro

"váyanse a la mierda" claro lo pensé pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de decirlo

-Miren eso háblenlo con el representante de mi madre – dije subiendo al auto de mi novio el cual como siempre me abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la suya casi corriendo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Me pregunto con cara de miedo - ¿Siempre será así?

-Me temo que si – dije con la mirada gacha

-Larguémonos – sentencio, dio marcha al auto y fuimos en dirección a su casa

Cuando paramos me abrió la puerta como siempre, en todo el trayecto no habíamos hablado de nada, y ahora me trae a su casa sin una razón evidente.

-Quería hablar contigo y supongo que tu casa estará infestada – me dijo el ver mi rostro

-Bien – dije, entramos y como siempre su casa estaba impecable, nos sentamos en el sofá

-Ahora ¿Me podrías explicar que sucedió? – me dijo al cabo de unos minutos

-Mi madre… bueno es del medio – me encogí de hombros – y como soy su hija y quieren un espectáculo

-¿Qué no hay muchísimas celebridades por aquí? – me dijo en tono molesto

-Es mismo pienso yo – le mire – supongo que esto siempre sucederá…

-¿Qué sucedió los anteriores días? – me pregunto viéndome también

-Bueno en los anteriores días me imagino que también… - me interrumpió y salió corriendo a la cocina ¿Y ahora qué?

Regreso con una revista en las manos, la tenía abierta y buscaba una página, levanto la vista al parecer cuando encontró lo que buscaba

-Mira – me indico – es de mama

_Al parecer la hija de la actriz Esme Cullen y el príncipe Carlisle Cullen de Gales ha decidido obtener una nueva conquista. _

_Hace unos pocos días se le vio muy bien acompañada de un chico por los parques de santa Mónica, además de que se le vio en el centro comercial_

_Al parecer una imagen dice más que mil palabras…_

Y aparecía una imagen de Jasper y mía en el parque, otra en el centro comercial y otra en la puerta de mi casa.

-Mierda – dije en un susurro

_Y ella tiene dos fotografías, como verán el aire de Los Ángeles a la pequeña princesa le está viniendo muy bien._

-Bueno… creo que será mejor que… - dije pero no me dejo terminar gracias a que sus labios se apoderaron de los míos

Y mi pregunta es ¿Por qué hacia esto mas difícil? ¿Qué no entendía que lo mejor para los dos era que estuviésemos separados? ¡Aun estábamos a tiempo de terminar y que el saliera corriendo para que no tuviese casi cincuenta personas fuera de su casa!

-No digas que será mejor que dejes de ser mi novia – dijo cuando nos separamos – porque no es así.

-Pero tendremos a muchas personas detrás nuestro – le dijo mirándolo con suplica – no nos dejaran solos en ninguna parte, hasta que la noticia deje de ser un cotilleo de las seis dejaran de salir imágenes nuestras en las revistas de espectáculos – enumere con los dedos – en periódicos, en noticieros y programas de la "zona rosa", además de que…

Me volvió a besar, con tanta ternura que si lo hubiese visto desde afuera creo que rodaría los ojos y sacaría la lengua en son de asco

Pero en este momento nada mas importo, nada más que sus labios sobre los míos.

Delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que desde luego le concedí, al momento en el que su lengua toco la mía casi pude ver el paraíso, DIOS ME VOLVERIA COMPLETAMENTE LOCA.

Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos por la falta de aire, todo de lo que hablamos se había ido muy lejos.

-Todo eso lo vale – dijo recordando que hablábamos de algo muy importante – todo lo vale si estoy junto a ti

-¿Estás seguro de querer eso? – le dije y me acomodo en sus brazos

-Siempre – dijo y beso mi coronilla, al cabo de unas horas me llevo a mi casa y allí me aguardaban mis hermanos, okey eso no sería nada bueno.

-Hola chicos – saludo Jasper cuando llegamos frente a ellos

-Hola – Edward le contesto secamente - ¿Adivina que Ally?

-¿Qué? – le conteste con una pregunta

-Alguien de esta familia salió en la televisión con una noticia nueva en el cotilleo de la semana – me dijo Emmett molesto

-¿Mama? – trate de hacerme la tonta ¡mala idea! Porque mis hermanos me vieron feo

-No – Emmett se acerco a mi - ¡Tu!

-Pero… ¿Y ahora qué? – les dije un tanto molesta aunque ya sabía lo que pasaba

-Ven a verlo – Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta llegar al sofá

-Lo grabamos para ti – dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado – pero ven aquí Jazz siéntate conmigo

Jasper le hizo caso al parecer por el tono autoritario que uso mi hermano

Edward le dio "play" y la cinta corrió, salía una conductora y a lado la imagen de mi novio y yo besándonos

_-¿Qué opinan chicos? Nuestra queridísima princesa ahora tiene a su príncipe, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué dirá su abuela y toda su familia con respecto a su nueva relación?_

_-Todo el mundo decía que Alec era el hombre de su vida pero me parece que nos equivocamos – dijo la conductora mostrando una foto de mi ex – novio Alec – ahora tenemos que ver quién es este chico llamado Jasper…_

La pantalla se torno negra y mi hermano la apago.

-¿Y bien? – Me dijo Edward, se veía demasiado enojado - ¿Desde cuándo es esto?

-Desde hace unas cuantas horas – le conteste

-¿Horas? – me pregunto molesto

-Si es la misma ropa que ahora traigo – le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bien – dijo y me abrazo

-¿No hay abrazo para mí? – me pregunto Emmett cuando me separe de Edward

Lo fui a abrazar ¿Qué se traían estos dos?

-Te das cuenta de lo que todo esto implica ¿Verdad? – me pregunto Emm

-Si – fue mi única respuesta

-¿Y ambos están de acuerdo? – nos pregunto Eddie

-Si – esta vez respondió Jazz

-No queremos que salgas lastimada hermanita – me dijo Ed

-No le sucederá nada – les dijo mi Jazz – yo nunca le haría daño

-No hablábamos de ti Jasper – dijo Emm – ahora podemos repetir… no queremos que les hagan daño

-No sucederá nada – les dije – seremos prudentes

-Bien – Edward y Emmett dijeron al unisonó

-Bueno – les dije - ¿Nos dan un minuto?

-Los estaré vigilando – nos dijo Emmett con un tono de burla pero enojo

-Si Emm – le dije riendo, mis hermanos se fueron a la cocina

-¿Y bien? – me dijo Jazz con una sonrisa de lado y se acerco y me rodeo la cintura con sus musculosos y cálidos brazos

-¿Todo bien? – le pregunte sonriendo

-Si – dijo y me beso

-¿Te quedas a cenar? – le pregunte cuando nos separamos

-¿No se molestara tu padre? – me dijo algo preocupado

-No estará – le dije – hoy le toca el turno nocturno

-Bien entonces me quedo – dijo y me reí - ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Le temes a mi padre? – le dije aun riendo

-Algo – hizo una mueca y me largue a reír aun más fuerte

-Pues dice que le agradas – le dije cuando pare de reír

-¿Enserio? – me dijo alzando las cejas

-Si – le dije y nos volvimos a besar

Nuevamente me perdí en sus labios, aunque aun tenía que pensar que le diría a mi madre cuando volviera y seguramente recibiría una no tan grata llamada de la abuela

Pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía a mi Jazzy y nada más me pasaba por la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara <strong>

**ammm... bueno tengo que decirles algo MUY IMPORTANTE !* estoy planeando terminar TODAS mis historias para poder dedicarme a una que tengo en mente, ademas de que si sigo asi de desordenada DIOS ! morire por locura cronica ! haha**

**espero que entiendan mis razones, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, dejare todas mis historias menos una asi que espero que dejen muchos rew... en la que quieran que continue...**

**1° La vida es bella - **

**2° Un cuento de hadas al siglo XXI - **

**3° 7 dias para una eternidad - **

**4° Bring me to life -**

**5° Los fantasmas de Jasper - **

**Bueno el que obtenga mas reviews sera el que terminare primero TODOS son de Jasper && Alice y no se preocupen "Del odio al amor" seguira normal !***

**Claro cualquiera que quieran leer ese es el nombre o en todo caso estan en mi perfil, subire en todos para que me digan cual les gusta vale ?**

**hala espero leerlas nos vemos, muchos besos bye :DD**


	15. Chapter 14: Morfeo

**discleimer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Espero que les guste , nos leemos abajo **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 14: MORFEO<p>

El fin de semana la pasamos en mi casa bajo la supervisión de mis hermanos, mi madre me había llamado dándome sus enhorabuenas pero también dándome una reprimenda por el hecho de que salieran en revistas, televisión e internet las fotografías en las que salía cogida de la mano con Jazz o besándonos. Ahora acababa de salir una en la que estábamos en el porche de mi casa abrazados.

-¿Ally? – me dijo Jasper al oído

-¿Qué sucede? – le dije también en un susurro, ya que Rose, Emm, Bells y Ed estaban viendo una película.

-¿Recuerdas esta tarde? – Yo solo asentí – vimos la noticia que tus hermanos grabaron… ¿Recuerdas?

-Si – fue mi única respuesta pero lo trate de interrogar con la mirada, volteo la cara hacia otro lado - ¡Chicos vamos arriba!

-Shhhhhh – fue la única respuesta que obtuve, tome la mano de mi novio y fuimos a mi habitación.

-¿Qué sucede con la noticia Jazz? – le pregunte sentándome en mi cama, el se sentó a lado, tomo mi mano entre la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Bueno… dijeron algo sobre el amor de tu vida… - bajo la mirada avergonzado - ¡No es que sea celoso! Pero… ¿Quién es Alec?

Me tire de espaldas sobre mi cama, solté su mano y coloque ambas manos sobre mi rostro tratando de tapar mis ojos, me hice un ovillo y le di la espalda.

No sabía si era un acto de reflejo, que estaba molesta, avergonzada, confundida o aterrada. Era una gran gama de emociones en lo que se refiere al pánico.

-¿Qué sucede Ally? – Coloco su brazo sobre el mío, también se había acostado y lo supe gracias a que sentí el calor que emanaba su pecho en mi espalda - ¿no quieres decirme?

-Es que es complicado – dije volteándome para quedar frente a el

-¿No me tienes confianza para estas cosas Ally? – me pregunto colocando su brazo bajo mi cuello para levantar mi cara y la suya.

-Claro que si Jazzy… es solo que… - resople, me abrase a él y enterré mi rostro en su pecho – Alec… es mi ex novio.

-¿Solo eso? – me pregunto levantando mi rostro después de depositar un beso en mi coronilla

-Sí, no lo he visto desde que llegamos aquí, ni he charlado con el – vi la sonrisa plantada en su rostro - ¿No estás molesto?

-¿Por qué lo estaría? – Beso mi frente – Solo era una pregunta, y ahora estoy muy feliz de saber que eres solo mía, y de nadie más.

-te quiero Jazzy – me acomode entre sus brazos - ¿Quieres ver algo?

-Yo también te quiero – dijo ante toda respuesta

-Tengo sueño – le dije después de unos minutos de silencio

-Duérmete – beso mi frente, me tomo por la cintura y subió hasta que recostamos la cabeza en los almohadones – mi angelito

-No te alejes de mi – mis parpados pesaban, pero aun así sabia que esas palabras tenían un significado más grande – te necesito

-Nunca me alejare de ti – me beso en los labios, uno de los tantos besos que planeaba recibir de el – porque yo también te necesito, princesa… bueno ¡A dormir!

Me recosté sobre su hombro gracias a que su brazo seguía debajo de mi cuello, me abrazo por la cintura y yo tenía mis brazos sobre su pecho. Ninguno de los dos traía zapatos ya que como estábamos viendo la película nos descalzamos y subimos los pies al sofá.

Beso por última vez esa noche mis labios y caí en los brazos de Morfeo con su fragancia revoloteando a mi alrededor, como pequeñas mariposas cuando estás en un parque, hermosas, perfectas, frágiles las cuales en un suspiro puedes perder de vista y no encontrarlas nunca más. Me pegue mas al cuerpo de mi Jazzy y sentí como su pecho se movía, y casi podía ver su hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su precioso rostro.

…

-Alice despierta – sonó una voz lejana pero encantadora a mi lado – princesita despierta

Sentí algo suave contra mis labios, pero yo quería seguir durmiendo así que no me moví.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que con un beso la vas a despertar? – como después de despertar ya no podía dormir, escuche como el oso Emmett le decía a alguien en son de burla

-Déjenla dormir – les dijo Rosalie tapándome con mi cobertor

-Pero ya es tarde – dijo Edward y volví a sentir frio y como me despojaban de mi lindo y cálido cubrecama – además de que la abuela dijo que le llamara tan pronto como estuviese despierta

-¿La abuela qué? – dije levantándome y asustando a todos por mi grito

-La abuela llamo – me informo Emmett – y dijo que te quería al teléfono tan pronto como te despertaras.

-Y… ¿Tu qué haces despierto? – le pregunte, Emmett nunca se despertaba temprano y en fin de semana menos.

-Después de que no le contestaron al teléfono de casa – me explico Bella riéndose de la cara de mi hermano – te llamo a tu busca, y ahí fue cuando despertó a Jasper, después llamo al busca de Edward y nos despertó a ambos, pero cuando no le contesto le llamo a Emmett y el dijo…

No pudo seguir a causa de la risa y después todos la corearon como una especie de enfermedad o virus de la risa que se hace contagioso.

-Y… y… des… después… - Rosalie no podía completar una palabra a causa de la risa.

-Termínate de reír – me levante y todos se quedaron riendo en mi habitación. Tenía que llamar a la abuela

Seguramente las cosas se pondrían mal. La abuela odiaba todo tipo de cotilleo y mas si era sobre nosotros, además de que si ella decidía que yo no podía estar con Jasper me opondría y ella me reclamaría, se haría una riña, hablaría con mi padre y le diría todo lo que yo hice o hago mal, entonces mi padre como buen hijo que es le haría caso a su madre y me mandaría de regreso a Inglaterra para que ahí aprendiera modales y me diera cuenta que mi forma de actuar, hablar y vestir era de lo mas incorrecta para una señorita bien educada. Después me daría una de sus tantas enseñanzas de cómo ser un buen aristócrata, yo repelaría hasta el cansancio que me dejara regresar con mis papas. Le llamaría a mi madre y ella a la abuela alegando que yo era su hija y ella me educaría a su manera y como creyera conveniente; después la abuela la odiaría mas y solo para probar su punto llamaría a papa y este le daría la razón a la abuela, mi madre se enojaría y estarían peleados por una semana o dos. Después mi padre le rogaría que no se enojara y me traerían de vuelta…

Eso ya había pasado una vez…

-Familia Real de Gales – contesto Robert en secretario de mi abuela - ¿Qué desea?

Deseo que la tierra me trague pero como sé que no es posible hay que enfrentar lo inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... que les parecio ? yo se que esta cortito pero creo que mi cerebro esta dañado o algo asi porque como que no piensa bien hahah<strong>

**espero vuestro RR, ya saben son mi alimento, son como el aire que respiro... hahaha okno pero si les agradeceria muchos vuestros reviews para saber que sucede si les gusta el fic si no... bueno haha**

**Este sera el siguiente fic para que termine todos y me dedique a uno en especifico del cual estoy trabajando ! ya saben creo que en eso esta centrandose mi cabeza ! haha**

**bueno con... ammmm... 3 reviews yo actualizo y lo prometo tan pronto como este el 3ero y actualizo ! :DD **

**muchos besos bye :DD**

**Pd: ahora que lo recuerdo... han visto Blancanieves y el casador ? que les parecio ? bueno a mi me gusto mucho... pero diganme a quien prefieren: William o el cazador ? :DD**

**bye :DD**


	16. Chapter 15: ¡No me iré!

**discleimer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**O.K. Antes que nada he de deciros que no quiero ofender a nadie ! ni mucho menos; esta es una historia en su totalidad irreal ! no hay ningun hecho que ocurrieran en la familia real de Gales ni nada que se le paresca ! - solo meti a la reina porque... creo que el principe William acababa de contraer nupcias. **

**Espero que les guste , nos leemos abajo **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 14: NO ME IRE<p>

-Soy Alice – dije como única respuesta

-Buenas tardes su Alteza – ahora Robert había cambiado, opto ahora por un tono más amable y feliz – estará al habla en unos minutos…

-¡Vale! – se escuchaba el sonido que dejaban a la espera. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, seguramente no quería hablar conmigo

-¿Cuál es la escusa que me tienes hoy? – en definitiva no estaba de buenos humos

-¡Ninguna! ¿Qué deseas saber? – me recosté en el sofá con los pies colgando

-¿Quién es? – ahora soltaría un puñado de preguntas inservibles que si no la convencían (y por lo general nunca lo hacían) las respuestas llamaría a mi padre.

-Es un compañero del nuevo colegio

-¿Tiene tu edad?

-No, es tres años mayor

-¿Va en tu grupo?

-Si

-¿En que trabajan sus padres?

-Su padre es banquero y su madre trabaja en el mismo hospital que papa

-¡Tu padre y sus ideas! – había cambiado de tema, eso significaba que estaba contenta con las respuestas.

-Siempre le ha gustado ayudar a los demás – cuando me di cuenta mis hermanos, cuñadas y mi novio ya estaban a mi lado.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto Emmett articulando solo con los labios.

-Espérame – le susurre muy bajo, casi inaudible.

-¿Qué sucedió con Alec? – pregunto la abuela por el otro lado de la línea

-Me arrastraron a este lugar así que lo nuestro no duraría – me mordí el labio cuando vi como Jasper fruncía el seño

-Ya me lo temía – dijo soltando una risita

-Bueno… ¿Has hablado con papa? – le pregunte sentándome, Rose y Bella se sentaron a mis lados

-Acabo de hacerlo – me dijo y se escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea diciendo algo como "¿Si vendrá?" esa voz me era muy familiar. Tal vez…

-¿Alec? – le pregunte molesta al descubrir de quien era esa voz.

-Eso quería decirte – casi podía ver la sonrisa de la abuela; en comparación, la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire se vería pequeña – Alec ha venido esta mañana con la nueva…

-¿No querrás decir la buena nueva? – la interrumpí aunque yo sabía que no era lo que usaría ni en un siglo

-Claro que no – su tono aristocrático le quito el tono de burla a su respuesta – como decía… Alec ha llegado con diario en mano, me ha mostrado las imágenes – eso último lo dijo con sorna – y le he llamado Carlisle y le he comentado

-¡El ya sabía! – le dije con un deje de preocupación

-Eso me ha hecho notar – me dio la razón – sin embargo le he hecho ver las consecuencias de lo que has hecho…

-No ha sido nada malo – la volví a interrumpir

-Claro que no – uso su tono razonable, habíamos llegado a un momento decisivo – pero eso se puede mal interpretar

-A mi me importa un reverendo maní lo que la gente piense – con forme la conversación había dado lugar a este hecho que tanto me temía había levantado la voz hasta llegar al punto de gritar

-Ya me temía que esa seria tu respuesta – ahora uso su tono autoritario – así que regresaras…

-No me iré – me levante y sentí como Bella y Rose me tomaban por el antebrazo; me deshice se su agarre y me fui al jardín

-Claro que lo harás

-Mi madre dirá que no – la amenace

-De eso me encargo yo – su voz era muy firme y autoritaria, casi rozando lo arrogante

-No te entrometerás en mi vida otra vez – le dije con decisión – ya has arruinado la vida de mi tío, mis primos, mi padre y mi madre. ¡Pero con la mía no podrás!

-Eso ya lo veremos – después de eso solo escuche como la línea se cortaba

Despotrique algo entre dientes, y corrí, corrí, corrí, hasta que vi las olas a mis pies, no traía zapatos así que me encamine hasta el interior del mal.

-¡Alice! – oí como Jasper gritaba mi nombre a mis espaldas

-¿Qué? – le grite aun sin voltear

-Te amo – grito aun más fuerte

Unas señoras que estaban a poca distancia de nosotros soltaron unas risitas apenas audibles ¡Que cotilla es la gente hoy en día!

-También yo – voltee y vis sus lindos orbes azules mirándome y sus brazos abiertos para recibirme

Resople y corrí hacia él, el agua saltaba a mi alrededor conforme avanzaba. Sus brazos me abrigaron y consolaron, nos tiro en la arena y así nos quedamos abrazados. El silencio era muy agradable, el agua moviéndose a la par del viento, las aves marinas volando en el cielo, los rayos del sol abrazándonos. Todo era mágico.

-¿Qué dijo? – me pregunto Jasper jugando con mi cabello

-Que debía de regresar – lo abrase más fuerte

-¿Esta es nuestra despedida? – hizo el intento de levantarse, pero lo recosté de nuevo

-Claro que no – dije mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa

-Pero… - me volteo a ver, en sus ojos había dolor

-Nada, no me iré – le dije así de simple y lo bese – te amo

-También yo – me dijo al terminar nuestro beso – pero insisto en que no subestimes el poder que tiene tu abuela sobre vosotros

-No lo hago – me encogí de hombros – es solo que no me alejara de ti

-Esas palabras me gustan – ambos nos largamos a reír

-Venga, vamos a dentro, quiero comer – nos grito Emmett que había llegado con todos hacia ya unos minutos. Seguimos riendo

-Ya, no sean simples, vamos a casa – nos dijo Rosalie algo molesta

-Los alcanzaremos – dijo Jazz haciendo el vano intento de dejar de reír

-vale – Bella arrastro a todos a casa

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era un texto de mi madre decía:

_"Me ha llamado vuestra abuela ¿qué es eso de que queréis iros a vivir con ella?_

_Mama"_

Y le respondí:

_"Nada, eso es mentira seguro que no tomo sus medicaciones para la demencia_

_A."_

Jasper soltó una risita al leer el contenido del texto. El móvil volvió a sonar.

_"Está bien, alguien debe de controlarla Jajá, te amo hija y nuevamente enhorabuena, ya quiero veros juntos"_

Solo reí ante esto último; después vi a un tío, estaba en la arena, sentado, como si estuviese revisando algo, estaba viendo lo que tenía sobre su regazo, ¿Una cámara fotográfica?

-¡Vámonos! – fue lo único que le dije a Jasper, me levante de un salto y jale su mano hasta que él se levanto también

-¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunto confundido y contrariado - ¿Algo anda mal?

-Aquel hombre es un fotógrafo, ¡vámonos! – tome su mano y nos fuimos corriendo a casa; seguramente habría una nueva exclusiva en los periódicos y una nueva llamada de la abuela.

Al llegar al jardín Jasper me tomo de la cintura y me elevo sin esfuerzo hasta que sus labios tomaron los míos en un beso cargado de amor, cariño y anéelo, como un siego que ve la luz por vez primera, y así los besos de Jasper me podían elevar al cielo y tirarme directo al infierno en un solo segundo. Y aun así confiaba en que nunca me lastimaría, y cuando las cosas estuvieran bajo control; sin periodistas, ni notas rosas, ni diarios, ni revistas y sin mi abuela y el detestable de Alec. Cuando ese día llegara, y rogaba porque fuese pronto, aquel día Jasper y yo seriamos felices, pero por ahora… debíamos de pagar por el hecho de amarnos. ¿El mundo es extraño a que si?

* * *

><p><strong>O.K. como he dicho arriba con esto no tengo intenciones de ofender a nadie; si estoy haciendo algo mal solo haganmelo saber y asi podre arreglar todo esto en caso de que no sea legal, etc, etc.<strong>

**-Por otro lado ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ya se vienen los problemas ! :D y la verdad no se deciros cuantos capitulos de mas tendra ! pero ya veremos cuando esto se ponga mejor; en siguiente capitulo estara la "adorada" Maria asi que espero vuestros RR's para saber que les ha parecido, con tres RR actualizo - okok otra cosa lamento haberme tardado es que no habia visto el ultimo hahaha**

**vale espero leeros muchos besos bye :DD**


	17. Chapter 16: Un tio malo

**discleimer: todos estos lindos personajes son de la maravillosa y macabra mente de Meyer,solo los que no conoscan son mios y claro la historia tambien.**

**Espero que les guste , nos leemos abajo **

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 16: UN TIO MALO<p>

POV. ALICE

Cuando menos me lo espere ya era mitad de semana, mi madre había hecho todo un drama con respecto a nuestra relación; nos dio muchas advertencias al igual que mi padre pero aun así se mostraron muy felices de que yo por fin fuera completamente feliz en este nuevo lugar, aunque pensaron que era muy poco tiempo y bueno… tenían razón solo habían pasado seis días pero eso podía ser todo una vida. Todo el cole mostro interés por el cambio de mi novio, muchos le felicitaron y gano muchas admiradoras, ahora se sentaba con todos en el descanso y no se quedaba a empollar con sus libros, en fin todo iba a pedir de boca con respecto a mi guapo novio, solo había un pequeño problema con respecto a María una tía que se le pegaba mucho a mi novio pero él me dijo que nunca le prestaba atención y que me amaba a mi así que con eso quede mas que contenta y claro con el beso de "reconciliación" que ha venido después. Había descubierto que Rose y Bella podrían ser grandes amigas y que las tías con las que pasaba el tiempo antes solo eran conocidas, se podría decir que ya éramos las mejores amigas. Con mis dos hermanos todo estaba más que bien, Emmett seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y compañero en travesuras y Edward era mi consejero y el hombro en el cual llorar. En fin todo estaba mejor que nunca.

Estaba en clase de historia, la profesora Karerina no dejaba de hablar sobre la segunda guerra mundial y bueno yo no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, en primera porque odio la historia y en segunda porque tengo a Jasper a mi lado. Solo sentía como su mano jugueteaba con la mía y eso me hacia perder toda conciencia de las cosas, lastima que aun faltaban dos horas mas de clases aburridas de instituto; Jasper le dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano lo cual me hizo levantar la vista para ver a la profesora esperar por mi respuesta… ¿Qué había preguntado?

-señorita Cullen ¿Qué país inicio la segunda guerra mundial? – me repitió la pregunta y casi salto al saberla.

-Alemania – eso cualquier persona lo sabría

-Y ¿Por qué? – yo podría haberle respondido mi típico "porque si"

-Bueno como él había iniciado la primera guerra mundial para conquistar muchos países pues se hizo un tratado para que le quitaran todas las armas, devolviera todo lo que les quito a los otros países y le devolviera las tierras, entonces decidieron que no lo harían y muy pocos años después volvieron a la guerra.

-Bien – solo se giro hacia lo demás y comenzó con las repercusiones que esta guerra trajo hacia los países.

Recargue la mejilla contra la palma de mi mano y vi la infinidad del blanco en la pizarra que se encontraba detrás de la profesora. La mano de Jazz se movió lentamente hasta que se poso en mi libro de texto y al regresar su mano a su lugar vi que había dejado un papel blanco doblado a la perfección en cuatro partes, lo abrí.

_"La profesora te odia" _Lo voltee a ver y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

_"¿Por qué será?" _Le volví a pasar el papel solo que hecho una bola toda arrugada.

_"Porque te robaste a su alumno favorito" _Me lo volvió a pasar y casi suelto una risotada al leerlo.

_"Yo creo que es demasiado vieja para ti" _Solo sonreí y cuando vio el papel el también, busco mi mano por debajo de la mesa y entrelazo nuestros dedos, a los pocos minutos el timbre sonó liberándome de mi tortura.

-Señorita Cullen, señor Whitlock desearía hablar con ambos ahora – los alumnos que aun no se iban soltaron varias risas entre ellos María.

Nos levantamos, guardamos todo y nos acercamos al escritorio. La profesora tenía cara de pocos amigos… tal vez de ningún amigo.

-¿Hay algún problema profesora? – Jasper tan educado y caballeroso como siempre

-A decir verdad, si – la profesora tomo unas hojas que tenia a lado

-Y ¿Cuál es? – le dije casi con sorna, a decir verdad lo que menos quería era quedarme con esa profesora para que nos diera mas catedra.

-Ninguno de los dos pone atención a mi clase – nos dijo molesta

-En eso tengo que contra decirla profesora… - intento Jasper

-Claro por eso me aseguran que no tienen un papel el cual se estaban enviando entre los dos – nos miro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – yo sé que están enamorados pero deben entender que están en clase.

-¿Somos tan obvios? – ¡Ups! ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?

-No, aunque sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa no les ayuda mucho – sonrió ahora gustosa

-Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar – Jasper también le sonrió y yo me quede con el rostro en blanco

-No claro que no – dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande, debería de dejar de sonreír así o se va a arrugar más ¡Espero haberlo pensado! – Y para ver si en verdad prestaban atención me tendrán que traer un ensayo de cinco mil palabras acerca de la primera y segunda guerra mundial y sus repercusiones respectivamente – la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro – cada uno

-¿Para cuando es? – le pregunto Jazz aun sin perder la sonrisa; claro él lo sabia todo y ¿Que coño iba a hacer yo?

-Mañana – se escucharon unas risitas detrás de nosotros y al volver la cara me encontré con María que casi se partía de la risa.

-¿En verdad? – a Jasper casi se le salen los ojos

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar Jazzy – le dijo María colgándose de su brazo

-No creo que sea necesario María – le dije muy molesta – le tendremos ese trabajo para mañana

-Se pueden retirar – dijo la profesora con su enorme sonrisa aun en el rostro

Arrastre a mi novio al pasillo y después hacia el aparcamiento, el tenia cara de nada, abrí las puertas de mi auto y me subí al asiento del conductor después de que Jasper se subió al del copiloto, tan pronto como cerré la portezuela arranque el auto y salí del aparcamiento a todo lo que daba el pedal.

-Alice cálmate, nos mataras – Jasper comenzó a sobar la longitud de mi brazo

-No lo hare solo cállate – fue lo único que le dije, vi el marcador de gasolina y el tanque estaba completo, tome rumbo hacia santa Mónica en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos ahí; Jasper no había hecho ningún otro comentario pero seguía flotando mi brazo con su mano en un vano intento por clamarme

Tan pronto como pise el freno y aparque el auto baje de él; el aire se estaba volviendo sofocante… y corrí, corrí dejando atrás mis zapatos, mi auto y lo mas importante, a Jasper… bueno ya después le daría explicaciones, sentí como mis pies tocaron el agua y fue ahí cuando me detuve, di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y me tope contra alguien, este me rodeo con los brazos y me susurro palabras al oído; enseguida reconocí la voz de Jasper, así que voltee y recargue mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Ya estas bien? – me pregunto al oído

-Siempre tiendo a huir de los problemas – mi voz se rompió – lo siento

-Solo estabas celosa – dijo a modo de broma – y eso…

-Yo no estoy celosa de nadie – me iba a alejar de su cuerpo pero el al ser mas fuerte que yo no me dejo apartarme

-Que lastima – dijo fingiendo un tono triste pero podía sentir su sonrisa sobre mi cabello

-¿Por qué? – le seguí el juego y alce mi cabeza para verlo

-Porque te vez realmente hermosa enojada – me beso en los labios y yo le regrese el beso – aunque con esa preciosa sonrisa te vez aun mejor.

Solté una risotada, venga ¿Podríamos ser mas cursis y melosos?

-yo también te amo – nos dimos otro beso y regresamos al auto - ¿En verdad regresamos al instituto?

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí – lo mire con fingida sorpresa -¿Qué?

-¿Tu saltándote las clases? – enarque una ceja

-Claro que si, yo soy un tío muy malo con el cual no deberías de estar – dijo cruzándose de brazos cual niño con rabietas

-Claro eres mi perfecto "bad boy" – me di un beso en la comisura de los labios – vamos

-Claro – soltó una risotada – venga arranca

-Vale – entre risas y risas llegamos a una plaza pero aun así nos quedamos en el aparcamiento, si algún reportero tomaba un fotografía nuestra mis padres me arrancarían la cabeza por haberme pasado las clases.

* * *

><p><strong>okok ya se que me tarde MUCHO tiempo pero en verdad que no he podido hacer nada, los profesores estan matando mis buenas neuronas y mis ganas de hacer algo hahaha :P<strong>

**espero leeros con sus rev. si es que les gusto el capitulo ! en verdad que no hago nada bien asi que disculpadme si hay algo que no esta bien hahaha OXOX bye :DD**


	18. Chapter 17: El ensayo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son mios ! :))**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 17: ENSAYO<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Después de haber pasado dos sesiones de clases en el aparcamiento, besándonos y platicando de todo regresamos al cole para pedir las tareas, además de que aun teníamos que hacer el jodido ensayo de la profesora de historia.

Decidimos que aunque no podíamos hacer el mismo ensayo, si podíamos hacerlo juntos, así que llame a mi madre, Esme y le pidió permiso, ella lo autorizo y también llamamos a los padres de Jasper, y como ellos estaban encantados con nuestra relación aceptaron gustosos.

Cuando mis hermanos fueron a dejar a sus respectivas novias, me fui con Jasper a casa, al entrar no había nadie así que decidimos sentarnos y hacer zapping al televisor en lo que llegaran para comer, y decidimos al cabo de quince minutos mirar skins.

Así estuvimos, simplemente abrazados hasta que llego Edward, parecía haber un maratón en la tv. de skins así que nos quedamos mirando lo mismo durante casi una hora, cuando llego Emmett estaba el capítulo en el que Tea se lía con su novia y Tony que es su cita la trata de seducir y ella como es lesbiana le dice que es patético, termina bailando como empezó el capítulo. Edward se había quedado dormido, Emmett estaba desparramado en el sofá escuchando música con sus auriculares y Jasper estaba jugando con mi cabello y se lo estaba enredado en el dedo, sonreía y lo volvía a soltar.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – le pregunte al cabo de unos minutos.

-Nada, solo me gusta como tu cabello se enreda y se vuelve a soltar – y volvió a hacerlo

-Vale – le dije y me volví a recargar en su pecho

-Tengo hambre – dijo Emmett cuando se acabó el maratón

-Pero aun no llega mama – le dije encogiéndome de hombros - y Nanny no esta

-Voy a morir de hambre – dijo tirando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

Nadie volvió a hablar hasta que el estómago de mi hermano dio una protesta por no haber comido aun; unos segundos después sonó el teléfono.

Edward se paró a contestar y yo también me pare para hacerle un emparedado a mis hermanos y a mi novio en lo que mama llegaba; yo había comido una manzana y no tenía mucha hambre así que solo prepare tres emparedados; cuando salí de la cocina Edward tenia cara de espanto y seguía al teléfono; no le di importancia, seguro era Jessica Stanley y lo estaba invitando a salir como era su costumbre. Cuando llegue a la sala le tendí el plato a mi hermano para que tomara uno, tomo el plato completo.

-¿No le hiciste uno a Edward y a Jasper? – me pregunto casi ofendido

-Se suponía que uno era para ti – le señale los emparedados – solo uno

-¡Tengo mucha hambre! – le quejo colocando el plato en su regazo y cruzando los brazos al pecho cual niño berrinchudo

-Está bien, Alice, deja que los coma él – dijo Jasper abrazándome por la espalda – yo no tengo mucha hambre

-¿Verdad? – le pregunte girándome para poder mirarle

-Si – dicho esto beso la comisura de mis labios

-¿Chicos? – llego Edward un poco agitado

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte separándome de Jazz y tomando la mano de mi hermano

-Es mama, dice que la abuela llego hoy – me explico apretando mi mano – también dijo que venía por ti; mama está muy alterada.

-¿Cómo que la abuela viene? – dijo Emmett con la boca llena; yo hice una mueca de asco

-No seas maleducado Emmett – le dijo Edward con una mueca parecida a la mía – y como lo oyes; ya sabes que la abuela no para hasta que no consigue lo que quiere

-¿No huiras esta vez? – me dijo Jasper al oído tomando mi otra mano

-Supongo que no – me encogí de hombros, solté la mano de mi hermano y la pose en el pecho de mi novio

-Bueno supongo que no hay mucho que hacer ahora – dijo Emmett cuando paso el ultimo bocado del ultimo emparedado – vayan a hacer lo que deban, ya veremos que hacer

-¿Verdad? – le pregunte algo inquieta

-Tranquila Alice – dijo ahora Edward – no dejaremos que te vallas

-No – aseguro Jasper pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cintura – No te perderé justo ahora que te he encontrado

-Te quiero – le dije abrazándolo por el cuello y besando su mentón

-Yo igual – dijo agachándose para poder besar mis labios - ¡Venga! ¡Tenemos que hacer el ensayo de la profesora de historia!

-¡Vale! – le dije con desgana – vamos

Abrase a mis hermanos y subí a mi habitación aferrada a la mano de Jasper; no quería dejarlo, no ahora que me había dado cuenta de que en verdad era el único chico que conocía que valía la pena, no quería que mi abuela arruinase eso, no quería que nos separaran porque sería como dejar la mitad de mi a su lado.

Subimos el último peldaño y lo guie hasta mi habitación; era la primera vez que subía a mi habitación así que me puse nerviosa, y por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí un poco avergonzada por la decoración que tenía mi alcoba, tal vez a Jasper le pareciera muy cutre o muy a lo niña pequeña.

Jasper no hizo ningún comentario, sin embargo se dedicó a dejar pequeños besos en mi nuca y mi cuello; con eso y su constante respiración me produjo un poco de risa, pero lo peor parecía venir cuando un estremecimiento corrió por mi espina dorsal e hizo que me pegara al pecho de Jasper sintiendo el calor emanando de su perfecto y fuerte cuerpo.

-Hay que hacer el ensayo – le dije con vos entre cortada; los latidos de mi corazón resonaban en mis oídos y mi respiración era desigual

Jasper soltó un pequeño gruñido seguido de un gemido y me soltó; cuando me creía liberada intente avanzar hacia la mesita de noche donde había dejado el ordenador; pero cuando intente avanzar más Jasper tomo mi mano, volteo todo mi cuerpo, me pego a su pecho y me beso; casi podía ver una sonrisa burlona dibujarse en su rostro cuando me perdí completamente en su delicioso beso y pase mis brazos sobre sus hombros para enroscarlos en su cuello.

-El ensayo – me recordó sobre mis labios

-Y un cuerno – le dije un poco molesta y seguí besándolo

Al cabo de un rato nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas pero nos seguíamos besando hasta que Jasper tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire porque al parecer se había mareado y su cara se estaba tornando de un color entre rojo y purpura.

-El ensa… -intente decir cuando el aire retorno a mis pulmones pero Jasper volvió a besar la comisura de mis labios sin dejarme terminar

-Y un cuerno – me tomo por la cintura y me beso feroz mente pero a la vez con mucha ternura y delicadeza ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni yo misma lo sabía y tampoco estaba muy interesada en saberlo, simplemente, quería sentirlo

Después de besarnos y… besarnos y besarnos una vez más, decidimos que era hora de hacer el dichoso ensayo, el caso es que Jasper lo termino primero siendo el niño empollón y estudioso que yo tanto amaba; pero yo como una perra perezosa busque un jodido ensayo en internet metiéndole de por demás información de Wikipedia sin que me importara un culo lo que dijera la profesora al día siguiente. Justo en el momento en el que di el ultimo _Copiar y pegar _en mi ensayo, el timbre sonó haciendo retumbar mis oídos.

-Hijos su abuela llego – la voz de mi madre resonó por toda la casa haciendo que mis piernas temblaran y me pegara al cuerpo de Jasper.

Parecía que la pesadilla comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HooLaa bueno aqui estoy otra vez ! :DD espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo ! esta vez como maximo me tardare un semana en actualizar aunque no haya rev ! porque ahora estoy en descanzo del cole y ya se me estan acabando las ideas para este fic ! :)) vale espero leeros besos bye ! :))<em>**


	19. Chapter 18: Carlisle al rescate

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son mios ! :))**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 18: CARLISLE AL RESCATE<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Antes de bajar para saludar a la abuela, tome la mano de Jasper y me lance a sus brazos para besar sus deliciosos labios, no como despedida, si no como una promesa, con este beso le prometía que aunque nos separaran siempre lo iba a querer, siempre iba a formar parte de mi vida y que siempre sería una de las personas más importantes para mí.

-¿Vamos? – me pregunto cuando deje de besarle, porque el en ningún momento me regreso el beso

Solo asentí con una mirada triste, esperaba que al menos me dijera algo más.

-No dejaremos que te vayas – dijo cuándo cerró la puerta tras de si – así que no te despidas.

-Bien – le dije forzando una sonrisa, al parecer Jasper se dio cuenta porque me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me dedico una bella sonrisa.

-Te quiero – dijo tomando mi mano y beso el dorso

-Yo igual – le bese el mentón y decidimos que era hora de bajar.

Yo caminaba como si mis pies pesaran una tonelada cada uno, me sentía como una condenada a la horca por ser bruja o por haber asesinado a veinte niños, trataba de atrasar un poco la hora de mi muerte, intente rezar pero no recordaba ningún rezo y creí que el hecho de persignarme sería un tanto teatral. Las palmas de las manos me sudaban y sentía que el piso se movía. Me coloque el cabello hacia atrás y detuve a Jasper justo cuando bajamos el último peldaño de las pulcras escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto en un susurro

-Te quiero – le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Yo te amo – me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

No dije nada más simplemente le sonreí y levante un poco mi cuello para poder besarle la mejilla.

Llegamos a la sala y ahí se encontraba ella, con su peinado gracioso, su traje impecable, sus facciones aristócratas y su mirada escrutadora; sentada de una forma pulcra y con la espalda recta.

Mi madre era un puñado de nervios, estaba sentada en el sofá que estaba frente al de la abuela, Edward estaba parado a la espalda del sofá y tenía la mano posada en el hombro de mi madre.

Emmett estaba parado junto a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera, tenía entre sus dedos una pequeña botella cuyo contenido desconocía así que lo deje estar.

-Buena tarde, querida – hablo la abuela siendo la única que podía vernos sin tener que girar la cabeza.

-¡Alice! – chillo mi madre levantándose del sofá y yendo a nuestro encuentro

Me abrazo por más del tiempo debido y me dio una sarta de besos por todo el rostro, después lo tomo entre sus manos y me examino, imagino que intentaba encontrar alguna señal de necesidad por mi parte o de miedo, pero ya habían pasado algunos años desde que la abuela dejo de darme miedo.

-Estoy bien – dije en un susurro sin soltar aun la mano de Jasper

-Abuela – le dije cuando la atención de mi madre se desvió un poco hacia Emmett que seguía parado junto a la ventana y que aun jugueteaba con la pequeña botellita.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto aunque ya sabía la repuesta

-Te quiero presentar a Jasper – el eludido dio un paso hacia el frente quedado a mi altura – mi amado novio.

-Es un gusto – le dijo Jasper asintiendo con la cabeza

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo – la abuela fingió una sonrisa y se giró a mi como si Jasper hubiese desaparecido tras una capa de humo mágico - ¿Y bien?

-No me iré contigo – me encogí de hombros y fui al grano – no arruinaras mi vida

-¿Desde cuando eres una altanera? – me pregunto horrorizada pero sin levantar la voz

-Desde ahora – deseche su comentario con un movimiento de cabeza

-Bueno creo que podre perdonarte – se levantó del sofá y dio un paso hacia nosotros. Edward que aún estaba parado detrás del sofá se situó detrás de mí que tenía a mi madre de lado derecho y a Jazz de lado izquierdo. Emmett que estaba parado en la ventana también camino hacia nosotros y se paró a lado de mama y puso su mano en su antebrazo. La abuela simplemente sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Edward recordando su antigua afirmación

-Vendrás conmigo, Alice – afirmo la abuela dando otro paso hacia nosotros.

-Jamás – le dije tomando la mano de mi madre y aferrándome a la mano de Jasper.

Al ver ahí solo a mi abuela me di cuenta de la falta de algo en ella; su guardia no se encontraba por ningún lado; y luego recordé a Emmett en la ventana; seguramente miraba a los guardias de la abuela que rodeaban la casa para su protección; a Emmett le fascinaba el hecho de que parecían de mármol, ¡Siempre un niño!

De pronto la puerta se abrió sobresaltándonos a todos y por ella entro mi padre, con su bata médica y su portafolio en mano; la sonrisa se le fue del rostro al ver la situación y fue directamente hacia nosotros.

Saludo a Jasper, a Emmett y a Edward; después tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso en la freten, después de eso beso a mama y le dio un pequeño saludo a la abuela, quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, madre? – le pregunto con voz monótona; como la que ella usaba.

-He venido por Alice – dicho esto dio otro paso y al menos podrías saludar

-Me temo que no lo puedo permitir – le dijo mi padre elevando un poco la voz

-¡Carlisle! – exclamo la abuela mirándolo asombrada

-Alice es mi hija, y como tal yo sé lo que es bueno para ella y lo que no – le dijo mi padre moderando su tono de voz – la criare a mi gusto y forma, como debió haber sido; Esme y yo somos completamente capaces para criar a nuestros hijos, solos.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas? – Le pregunto la abuela sin salir de su asombro – no puedo creer lo que este país ha hecho en esta familia, se han vuelto muy liberales.

-Esa es nuestra verdadera esencia – le dijo mi madre colgándose del brazo de mi padre y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tal vez- la abuela se lo pensó por un momento, retomo su lugar en el sofá y tomo una pequeña taza de la mesa de centro de la cual no me había percatado hasta el momento, dio un sorbo inaudible y volvió a dejar la taza en su lugar.

Mi padre se acercó a ella y se arrodillo para tomar sus manos y poder verle la cara.

-No queremos que salgas de nuestras vidas – le dijo mi padre con voz cariñosa

-¡No, que se largue ya! – susurro mi madre, al principio creí que no le había escuchado bien porque lo dijo muy bajo y eso que estaba a su lado pero al ver una sonrisa en los labios de Emmett quede completamente convencida y yo también esboce una sonrisa.

-Simplemente que nos dejes hacer lo que nos parezca más conveniente – mi padre continuo sin percatarse del comentario de mi madre.

La abuela alzo la vista hacia nosotros, le sonrió directamente a mi madre, ella si la había oído, beso la frente de mi padre; ambos se pusieron de pie. Ella trato de acercarse pero Emmett se puso delante de nosotros al igual que Edward y Jasper; tratando de ocultarnos a Esme y a mí. La abuela volvió a sonreír.

-Eres bueno, chico – le sonrió a Jazz y esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera – sigo siendo su abuela – ahora se dirigió a Emmett y a Edward, incluso creo que a mí también – cuídalos mucho Esme

-Así lo hare – mi madre hizo una señal de despedida con la mano

Y por fin la abuela se fue, dejándome ahí y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro salió conforme, tal vez esa era su intención, solo ver como estábamos y saber si éramos la familia unida que ella tanto quería… erm… ¡No! ¡La abuela era demasiado mala para tener esas ideas tan enternecedoras!

-¿Eso fue todo? – pregunto Emmett rompiendo nuestro momentáneo silencio

-Parece que si – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien – dijo mi madre que aun parecía ida.

-¡Y sigo aquí! – le dije a Jasper que abrió sus brazos para mí; yo salte a ellos e inmediatamente sus labios buscaron los míos y nos fundimos en un tierno beso, mis pies quedaron al aire gracias a que Jasper era casi un pie más alto que yo; rodee su cuello con mis brazos y cuando nos dejamos de besar el comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.

Me sentía en las nubes, ahora estaba donde debía estar y todo gracias a mi papa y a la entrometida pero graciosa y rara abuela que tenía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HooLaa ! yo aqui otra vez ! <strong>_

_**Bueno he de decirles que solo queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo ! :33 estan bonitos ! aunque meto un poquito a Maria pero al final se que les gustara ! :))**_

_**vale gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado la verdad es que no esperaba ninguno ! :/ bueno no importa ! :DD **_

_**Ya esta ! yo se que no fue gran cosa lo de la abuela ! pero es que imagine que como con S. Meyer habia funcionado tan bien hahaha okno pero es que no queria que odiasen a la pobre abuelita aunque nunca sabremos sus sentimientos... o tal vez si ! ;DD **_

_**ok bueno espero que les haya gustado ! alegren a una persona el dia de vísperas de navidad porque dejenme decirles que son las 9:18 am ! ok ! asi que por favor conciderenlo mi obsequio navideño !**_

_**muchos besos bye ! :))**_


	20. Chapter 19: Mal Presagio

**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya saben los personajes son de S. Meyer la historia es mia y bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 19: MAL PRESAGIO<p>

P.O.V. ALICE

Jasper se alejó un poco de mi para que mi madre pudiese abrazarme, seguía hecha un manojo de nervios, retorcía la manga de su suéter entre los dedos, cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jasper me miro curiosa, le abrí los brazos y corrió a mi.

-Te quiero mi niña – me dijo al oído aun abrazándome

La trate de calmar y por un momento sentí que yo era la madre, seguramente en cualquier momento me derrumbaría yo; fueron demasiadas emociones para un día supongo, estaba un tanto agotada pero aun así no deje de abrazar a mama.

Cuando Esme por fin decidió soltarme dio paso a mi padre, su abrazo duro hasta que su móvil sonó, bueno así son las cosas, se tuvo que ir porque hubo un incendio que había dejado a ocho heridos.

Cuando salió, Edward y Emmett me fueron a apretujar, casi me quedo sin aire por el abrazo de oso que me dio Emmett. Después dijeron que tenían que irse y ambos salieron no sin antes haber abrazado a mi madre.

-¿Te puedo recuperar? – dijo Jasper con una pequeña mueca de disgusto y me abrió los brazos.

-Claro que si – le sonreí y fui lentamente hacia él. Tenía los pies hechos gelatina y no estaba en la mejor disposición de correr.

Tenía intenciones de voltear a ver si mi madre seguía en el salón pero no quería apartar la vista de mi Jasper.

-Gracias – me dio un pequeño jalón y me choque contra su pecho, pero no me importo y le rodee la cintura con los brazos.

-Te amo – le dije lo más fuerte que pude, pero salió como un susurro y a la segunda palabra se me corto la voz

-Y yo a ti – me dio un beso en la frente y uno en los labios

El beso no duro mucho gracias a mis rodillas, me temblaban, entonces Jasper me tuvo que cargar al estilo nupcial y llevarme hasta el sofá para que no me callera.

Me acurruque en su regazo y pronto todo lo que paso en el día me golpeo dejándome completamente agotada, mis parpados pesaban así que me deje hacer.

.

Abrí lentamente los parpados porque aún me pesaban, no había nadie a mi lado, pronto descubrí que me encontraba en mi habitación.

Jasper ya se había ido, me habían dejado el almuerzo en una bandeja a lado de mi cama, sobre la mesita de noche, pero no tenía hambre así que lo deje ahí.

Mire hacia todos lados, tenía la pequeña sensación de que algo me faltaba, entonces vi los libros de historia. No recordaba si había terminado el trabajo en la tarde, tampoco es como si me interesara demasiado. Busque mi ordenador en alguna de las gavetas cuando por fin lo encontré me volví a tumbar en mi cama y me arrope.

Entre a mi correo, tenía algunos de mis primos, otros de mis amigas, unos más de mis anteriores compañeros de colegio, tenía más de mis compañeros de ahora, unos también eran de Bella y otros más de Rose, había unos cuantos de Jasper, pero el que más me sorprendió fue el de María.

¿Y ella que quería?

Para responder a mi abrí el correo y lo comencé a leer

**De: **María Suarez

**Fecha: **25 de enero de 2013 14:31

**Para: **Alice Cullen

**Asunto: **No hay problema…

…Yo cuidare muy bien de él.

María.

No entendía el significado de su correo por lo cual no le respondí.

Seguí buscando en la bandeja pero simplemente no encontré nada muy interesante. Después busque los correos no deseados, esto tenía un código así que lo teclee y vi los mensajes de Alec.

Había varios asuntos como: "Tu tiempo se acaba" "¿Cómo has podido?" "Fulana" y cosas parecidas, pero el que más llamo mi atención fue un que dictaba: "Fecha de muerte…" iba a abrirlo cuando…

Un sonido en mi balcón, algo había caído, me levante para ver que era. Abrí las cortinas y las puertas dobles, la obscuridad de la noche parecía corroer al mar, las olas chocaban entre sí, provocando un movimiento de frenesí, el viento soplaba en todas direcciones y el cielo se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza, eso mi dio el presentimiento de un mal presagio pero lo deje estar. Salí al balcón pero no había nadie, solo se veía una pequeña luz que venía desde abajo, como una lámpara de mano. Incline la mitad de mi cuerpo por la baranda, en efecto había una lámpara en posición vertical dando hacia arriba la luz, me sorprendió que no se hubiese movido gracias al viento constante, más pronto caí en cuenta de que parecía enterrada ahí, ¿Habrían sido mis hermanos los que la colocaron ahí? La verdad es que solo tenía un poco de curiosidad.

Mi cabello me cubrió los ojos, lo aparte de mi rostro y lo coloque tras mis orejas, me pare bien nuevamente y el cabello otra vez se me fue hacia el rostro gracias al viento. Mi pijama se pegaba a mi cuerpo gracias a que el viento iba justo hacia mí y después me pegaba por la espalda, en verdad era una noche horrible.

Escuche un pequeño sonido, muy tenue y después reconocí el sonido de mi móvil cuando llamaba Jasper. Entre a mi habitación sin cerrar las puertas dobles.

-Hola – le conteste con voz un tanto pastosa.

-_Hola, cielo ¿Dormiste bien?_ – su voz sonaba tan ajena a todo el ajetreo de afuera, era muy tranquilizante.

-Si muy bien – le dije sonriendo aunque sabía que no podía verme

-_¿Has visto ya lo que sucede afuera? ¡Parece el fin del mundo!_ – me dijo y casi lo pude ver sonreír

-Ya lo sé – y al decir esto las puertas se cerraron ocasionando un gran estruendo

-_¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso? _– note desesperación en el tono de voz que uso

-Si estoy bien solo se cerraron las puertas del balcón – le explique con voz calmada.

Una sombra quito mi concentración en las puertas, después un rayo de luz atravesó la habitación, mire el espejo de mi habitación y ahí lo vi, era Alec, Alec estaba en mi habitación, como quien no quiere la cosa voltee a verlo, y cuando tenía mis ojos puestos en él, otro rayo ilumino mi habitación, y Alec sonrió.

-_... ¿Alice? ¿Siques ahí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alice, amor? _– la voz de Jazz me hizo estremecer

-Si aquí estoy – le dije con voz temblorosa sin dejar de ver a Alec, el cual hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos y se llevó el dedo a los labios para cubrirlos con él. No quería que le dijera nada a Jazz.

-_¿Estas bien? _– la voz de Jasper seguía sondando desesperada

-Si es solo que tengo mucho sueño – le mentí, en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar con él.

-_Bueno entonces te dejo dormir _– suspiro aliviado, si tan solo supiera… - _nos veremos mañana… te amo._

- Y yo a ti… ¿Lo sabes verdad? – le pregunte porque aunque no quisiera sabía que es podría ser la última vez que escuchara su voz.

-_¡Claro que lo sé! _– Me dijo en un susurro - _¿Qué sucede, Alice? _

-Nos vemos mañana Jazz – no le respondí y antes de que dijera otra cosa le colgué.

-Bueno… veo que sigues siendo obediente Alice – Alec sonrió nuevamente y me tendió la mano – sabes que no tienes otra opción.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – le pregunte temerosa y el soltó una risotada que fue atropellada por el fuerte estruendo de otro rayo, el cual también ilumino la habitación.

-Larguémonos de aquí, ya – me dijo, jalo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y cubrió mi boca y mi nariz con la palma de su mano antes de que pudiera soltar un grito por la sorpresa, de pronto me sentía muy mareada y pronto todo se hizo aún más oscuro… solo había obscuridad, obscuridad y nada más, mis sentidos se obnubilaron y no sentí nada más…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo ! solo nos falta el epilogo el cual subire lo mas pronto que pueda ¡Lo juro! vale espero que les guste ! <strong>

**Gx**


	21. Epilogo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes son mios ! :))**_

* * *

><p>EPILOGO<p>

Ya habían pasado diez días desde el secuestro de Alice y todos estaban muy afectados. Esme no podía dormir y pasaba todo el tiempo en la habitación de su pequeña hija solo por añoranza; Carlisle no había parado de buscarla, estaba desesperado e irritable; Emmett no hacia bromas, había días en los que no dormía en casa; Edward trataba de mantener la calma pero por cada día que pasaba él se mostraba más frio y molesto con las personas que le rodeaban; Rose y Bella estaban muy tristes y desesperadas por lo que había pasado con su amiga y por los malos humos y cambios de humor de sus novios; y Jasper… Jasper, bueno el… no había palabras para describir su tristeza, era un muerto en vida, pasaba todo el día fuera de casa o todo el día en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Se culpaban, todos se creían culpables por el secuestro de Alice, lamentablemente nadie había llamado para pedir un rescate; nada, y eso era lo peor porque no sabían siquiera si seguía con vida.

Todos tenían la esperanza de que Alice estuviera viva y que regresaría entera a casa, que no le había pasado nada y que el que fuera que se las había quitado simplemente se olvidaría de su familia y no los volvería a molestar jamás.

La policía no estaba ayudando mucho, los medios de comunicación estaban haciendo un gran revuelo, nadie respetaba la privacidad de la familia y todos se sentían un tanto agobiados.

Jasper estaba en el instituto siendo un muerto en vida, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que el profesor Mason decía, simplemente porque no era algo muy relevante, en ese periodo solo estaban repasando lo que ya habían visto para el próximo examen, aquel día saldrían temprano por los exámenes, así que cuando el chillido nasal del timbre casi le rompe los tímpanos, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Busco la fea camioneta de Bella, el Volvo de Edward, la Jeep de Emmett y el BMW de Rose pero ninguno estaba.

Algo en su bolsillo vibro y una musiquilla pegajosa llego a sus oídos, "eso lo conozco, pero… ¿Qué será?" pensó, la cosa que tenía en el bolsillo siguió vibrando, hasta que el movimiento y la musiquita le hartaron fue cuando decidió sacarlo de su bolsillo y ver que era.

Un texto, era del móvil de Alice así que lo reviso rápidamente.

"Creí que serias el primero en estar aquí ¿Estas molesto conmigo? ¿Hoy vendrás a mi casa a verme?

Te amo.

A"

¿Qué significaba eso? Jasper no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a todo ese revoltijo, simplemente era ilógico, ¿Qué quería decir ese texto? ¿Es que alguien le estaba haciendo una jugarreta?

No lograba descifrar el contenido del texto así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a donde la casa de los Cullen y ver de qué iba todo eso.

Monto en su auto y se dirigió a casa de los padres de su novia, conducía sin poner total atención a lo que hacía, en la radio sonaba "The violet hour" de Sea Wolf y pronto Jasper pensó en que esa era la canción perfecta para describir como era Alice.

_Tus labios son ortigas _

_Tu lengua es vino_

_Tu sonrisa es liquida_

_Pero tu cuerpo es de pino_

_Amas a todos los marineros_

_Pero odias la playa_

_Dices "ven tócame"_

_Pero siempre estas fuera de alcance_

_En la oscuridad me hablas de una flor_

_Que solo florece en la hora violeta_

_Tus brazos son encantadores_

_Amarillo y rosa_

_Tu espalda es una pradera_

_Cubierta de nieve_

_Tus muslos son cardos_

_Y tu cálido hogar son las uvas_

_Tu aliento es dulce_

_Y lo deseo_

_En la oscuridad me hablas de una flor_

_Que solo florece en la hora violeta_

_Apago las luces_

_Limpio las hojas_

_Tú cambias la estación_

_El calor aumenta_

_Ahora estas sentada_

_Sobre una silla_

_Logras enredarme_

_Dentro de tu hermoso cabello negro_

_En la oscuridad de hablas de una flor_

_Que solo florece en la hora violeta_

_En la oscuridad de hablas de una flor_

_Que solo florece en la hora violeta_

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo aparco el auto, bajo de él y subió los peldaños hacia la puerta de la casa Cullen.

Toco el timbre mas no obtuvo respuesta así que se sentó en el pórtico a esperar, nadie abría y cuando se levantaba para irse unas pequeñas manitas le cubrieron los ojos.

Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, así que paso sus brazos hacia su espalda y tomo la cintura de su pequeña para acercarla a él y después en un rápido tirón tuvo a su querida Alice entre sus brazos, era una visión mágica o al menos así lo sintió Jasper. Tenía a Alice entre sus brazos, por fin, después de lo que parecía una eternidad la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué? – murmuro aun sin poder creer que su novia estaba con el

-¿Qué? – Alice parecía aún más confundida, esperaba otra clase de bienvenida

-¿Alice? – Jasper dijo su nombre con una mueca dibujada en su lindo rostro

Alice simplemente sonrió y le beso la mejilla

"pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Qué paso?

-Son muchas preguntas ¿No lo crees? – le dijo Alice interrumpiéndolo

-Solo responde una ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ahora estoy bien estando a tu lado – le dijo y se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho

-Entonces supongo que todo lo demás no tiene importancia.

-Yo no sé nada de la vida, yo no sé nada del destino, yo no sé nada de la muerte, ¡Pero te amo! – comenzó a citar Alice en casi un susurro un pequeño texto que Jasper adoraba, porque su madre se lo decía cada noche, siempre que tenía un mal sueño su madre llegaba y le citaba dos pequeños párrafos.

-Según la buena lógica, tú eres la luz extinguida; mi devoción es loca, mi culto, desatino, y hay una insensatez infinita en quererte; ¡Pero te amo! – completo Jasper y sonrió

Al decir eso se fundieron en un tierno y largo beso que si ellos así lo deseaban les duraría la vida; Alice le explico a Jasper tiempo después que Alec solo había seguido las instrucciones de su abuela, ya se le hacía raro que los dejara en paz tan pronto, le explico que ellos querían que se quedara pero ella no lo deseo así, trato de todas las formas, se ayudó de todas las escusas pero simplemente su abuela no cedía, hasta que al noveno día de estar en ese lugar, Jane, la hermana de Alec la ayudo a salir con la condición de que dejara a su hermano. A Alice esto le pareció realmente extraño pero no le dio importancia, y así fue como tras diez días lejana de las personas que quería logro regresar sin ningún rasguño y sin ningún moratón.

Alice y Jasper descubrieron juntos que la vida podía ser tan bella como ellos así lo quisieran; solo era cuestión de desearlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm... bueno... este es el epilogo y por fin despues de MUCHO tiempo he terminado este Fic.<strong>

**Bueno quiero agradecer a estas chicas porque me dejaron un review y aunque me tarde mil años en subir un nuevo capitulo algunas volvieron a dejar un rew otras no pero aun asi gracias ! :DD**

**Alijazz4ever / Christina Becker / Camilahalebrandon / Shiru92 / Maruri-Whitlock / / Montego24 / invitada / PeeRdiidaa / RooRy D' McCarty / Annie ligthwood / MITWI / IchirukiLullaby / natalia cullen / xxxx **

**Ok aqui termina espero les haya gustado, bye**

**Gx**


End file.
